Old and New Sequel
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: .
1. Part one: I

Hey guys! I hope this isn't too soon or to late but I hope you guys like this sequel! :D

I wrote this really fast and so if there are spelling mistakes I am sorry!

"How can this baby be here. When all the gods are in a coma?" Percy said and looked at Bailey

"That. . . Is a Good question" Bailey said and looked at the baby

"Percy what do we do with this baby? We can't just leave it here!" Bailey said and Percy started to sweat

"I don't know Bailey." He said and heard Annabeth coming

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and waved her hand and Percy bushed the bush back and stood up standing in front of the bush

"Oh, Annabeth! Hi!" Percy Said

"Is everything alright?" Annabeth asked and Percy's eye's got big and Bailey stood there staring at them

"Oh yeah everything's... ok..." Percy said and Annabeth Pushed him out of the way and pushed the bush out of the way

"AW! It's so cute!" Annabeth said and looked at the baby

"Yeah I found it and WOULD YOU MIND I WAS STANDING THERE!" Percy said and Annabeth looked at him and gave him a look like "Yeah whatever"

"Well who's is it?" Annabeth asked and Bailey looked at Annabeth

"We don't know. . . We found it today" Bailey said and Annabeth stood up slowly

"That's impossible. The gods are in a coma, they can't have children" Annabeth said and Percy got up and wiped off his pants

"Well it's sitting right there, So something must of happened" Percy said and pointed to the baby and Annabeth smacked him

"It's a GIRL not an IT" Annabeth yelled and Percy rubbed his cheek and said lowly "Ok"

"Well I guess I'll take it to the Big house and ask Chiron what we should do" Annabeth said and picked up the basket with the baby and walked off

"That really hurt" Percy said and Bailey stared at him

"Sit on it Percy" She said and walked away

"What! It did!" He said and walked after her. . .

(Big House)

"Chiron! I found something!" Annabeth said and walked into the big house with the basket and Chiron was playing tic-Tac-Toe with Mr.D

"WON AGAIN! IN YOUR FACE CHIRON!" Mr.D said and laughed at Chiron and walked off

"I can't get this game down!" Chiron said and saw Annabeth

"oh Annabeth. . . I didn't see you there. Please come in and sit down" Chiron said and Annabeth sat down and placed the Basket o her lap

"What is that?" Chiron asked and Annabeth smiled and took off the blanket and it reviled a baby

"Percy and Bailey Found this baby but we don't know who's it is" Annabeth said and Chiron looked at the baby and back at Annabeth

"I see. . . Well leave it here and I'll see if Mr.D knows anything about it. And by the way it's almost bed time, You need to get to bed" He said and Annabeth nodded and gave the basket to Chiron and left the Big house jogging back to her cabin

"I talk with Mr.D in the morning, First we need to rest" Chiron said and placed the basket next to him and put the blanket over the basket and sat down and fell asleep. . .

"_Milady. Should we do it now?" _A voice spoke from outside the Big house

"_Yes. Place the spell, but this time do the right one!" _Another voice said and a bright red light grew and it went into the cabins and froze the campers and everything In the camp, everyone was frozen in what state they were in. And none of them were waking up

"_The spell is cast Milady" _the voice said

"_In 16 years the spell will fade_

_all those who were in it will never change_

_but the earth will have changed greatly_

_for everything will be nothing but crazy" _the other voice said and the big house doors opened

"_Look. A basket" _The satyr said

" _I see it Juniper" _the older voice said

"_Lets see what's inside_" Juniper said and walked over to the basket and took off the blanket and gasped

"_It's a child Milady" _Juniper said and the older person walked over to her and looked in the basket seeing a baby sleeping

"_Leave her" _ the older person said and Juniper looked at the baby and back at the other person

"But Delphi. She'll die" Juniper said and Delphi looked at Juniper

"She will not die, she will just be lonely. I will make sure she doesn't die" Delphi said and placed her hand on the baby's head and said something in ancient Greek and took her hand off

"There, Now she will be able to live on her own. And her name shall be Riley" Delphi said and walked away to the big house doors

"Well? Are you coming?" Delphi sad and Juniper sighed and walked over to Delphi and walked out closing the big house doors.

_Riley grew up, she taught herself how to walk, talk, eat, run, swim, fight, everything you had to learn at Camp Half-Blood. But she was lonely, she could never go into the cabins because the doors were locked and the window's curtains were drawn. Same with the Big house. She wondered why _ _she was there but just tossed the thought aside and kept training and learning. Her 16th birthday approached and something was going to happen. . ._

Riley woke up in her bed that she had made out of twigs and leafs on the porch of the big house

"Today's my 16th birthday!" She said and shot up out of her bed

"oh yeah. That right, no ones here. Just Another lonely birthday." She said and frowned but put on a fake smile and got her clothes and changed into her normal everyday outfit: Jeans, Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, Boots, Bracelet, Ear rings, and her Hair in a pony tail.

"Guess I'll go get breakfast" She said and sighed and jumped off the big house steps and walked up to the dusty old mess hall

'My favorite place." She said and got herself a plate and a cup and closed her eye's and thought of Eggs, Bacon, and hash browns, and also water. She opened her eye's and there it was, She sat down at an old table and looked around at the other tables with her homemade friends made out of twigs, Leafs, and mud

"Happy birthday Riley, Thanks Lucas!" Riley said to herself and smiled at one of her friends across from her and started eating her breakfast alone.

"Done" She said and stood up and left her plate and cup there and walked out of the mess hall

"I guess I'll go clean up around the cabins. Got nothing else to do" Riley said and started with cabin one

"Zeus's Cabin" She said and got a bucket full of water and a rag and started cleaning the windows

"What the-" She said and looked into the cabin through the window, the curtains were drawn and she could see inside

"there are people in there!" Riley said and threw her bucket and rag on the ground and tried to open the door

"Come on open you old rusty door!" She yanked the door handle but it didn't work

" I'll kick it open!" She said and kicked the handle breaking the door knob and the door slowly opened,

"Four people er Girls. But they're asleep?" Riley said and walked into the cabin, It was dusty with spider webs and everything was covered in dust, but the girls were fine, Nothing had happened to them

"I guess I'll wake them up" Riley said and walked over to a bunk bed and shook one of the girls and their eye's slowly opened

"I. . . Had the strangest dream" The girl said and looked at Riley

"Who are you?" The girl asked Riley

"My Name's Riley, Riley Swear" Riley replied

"Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace" Thalia said and Riley smiled

"Well I guess I'll just leave now" Riley said and Turned around and started walking away

"Wait!" Thalia grabbed Rileys arm arm

"Yeah?" Riley asked

"What happened" Thalia replied

"I don't know if anything happened. I've lived here for 16 years, I thought this place was a forgotten camp" Riley said and pulled her arm out of Thalia's grip

"Anyway I have to get back to doing my chores. See ya Later Thalia" Riley said and left the Zeus's cabin

"Riley. . . 16 years. I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 16 YEARS!" Thalia yelled and Riley rolled her eye's and poked her head in the cabin

"I guess. But don't yell, I have to do my chores" Riley said and walked away

"This doesn't make sense at all. . .But then again it never did" Thalia said and woke up the rest of her cabin buddies. . .

I hope you guys it! :D

I hope it makes sense. Sorry I'm not the best at explaining things :P


	2. Part One: II

Hey guys! I'm sorry but tonight I'm leaving on a trip for the week (I'll be back on like Thursday) So hopefully you guys last! :D

The rest of the Campers woke up and had no idea of what happened, When Thalia told them they freaked out and the Aphrodite kids were the most worst of them all. They walked around the camp looking at everything, It was like a ghost town! Things were broken and dusty and old, It's like the gods powers didn't even work anymore. They didn't really mind, Just annoyed. They split up into groups like 16 years ago and went off and did things, Until Larrisa ran into Riley

"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Larrisa said and Riley wiped off her shirt

"It's alright" She said and Larrisa looked at her and Riley looked at her

"You ok?" Riley said and Larrisa blinked

"Oh sorry, It's just. I haven't met you before, Who are you?" Larrisa asked and Riley ohed

"I'm Riley, Riley Swear" Riley replied and Larrisa nodded

"I'm Larrisa. Larrisa Chantley" She said and Riley smiled

"Well Nice to meet you Larrisa" Riley said and walked off

"Something seems weird about her. But hey! I'm strange myself!" Larrisa said and walked off making faces at the campers. . .

(Olympus)

The gods lay on beds in a U shape asleep from being poisoned and are in a Coma, But one god has a very strange dream

(Artemis' Dream) (Artemis POV)

I stared at a women a man and a Baby girl in the woman's arms. They seemed so happy

"Oh Charles, What will we name her?" The women asked the man and the man smiled at the women

"Something that no one will forget" He said and They didn't know the danger that was coming for them, a Manticore was charging at them and I screamed and yelled but they couldn't hear me, I went for my bow but it wasn't there. I closed my eye's and heard the screams of the parents when the manticore struck and felt something cold and wet splash on me

"I'm. . . .Sorry" I said and heard a faint crying noise and opened my eye's seeing the baby wrapped in a cloth that was stained red and seeing the parents on the side and the Manticore circling the baby, but for some reason I felt extreme pain when I moved, But I ignored it and ran to the baby and the Manticore saw me and charged at me and I put my arm over my face and smashed into the beast tossing it across the room. I saw the baby and knelt down next to it and picked it up holding it close to me

"You're safe now. You're safe now" I said and cried softly

"I will never leave you Riley, I will never leave you again my child" I said and everything faded and I switched over to another scene. . .

(Camp Half-Blood)

Riley was taking a stroll in the midnight air like she used to before she knew the truth about this place

"This place seems different for some reason" She said and saw something up ahead

"Probably just another tree root" She said and kept on walking and got a better few

"huh,It's a little big for a tree root" She said and got closer

"That is so not a tree root!" She said and ran up to the "Tree Root" and saw it was a person

"Hey! Are you ok?' Riley said and the girl opened her eyes and looked at Riley

"Yeah. . . .I'm fine" The girl said and Riley took a closer look

"Your bleeding!" Riley said and the girl put her hand on her head and took it off anf stared at her bloody hand

"I guess your right" The girl said and Riley ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around the girls head tightening it

"That should woke for awhile until we find some fresh water and berries" Riley said and the girl looked at her

"What? What about Nectar and Ambrosia?" The girl said and Riley tilted her head

"What is that?" Riley said and took the girl arm and put it around her neck and helped the girl stand up and they started walking

"It's what we Demigods use to heal our self's" The girl said and Riley awed

"I see, Well I never got your name?" Riley said

"Oh, I'm Aurelia. Daughter of Zeus" She said and Riley kinda looked down and frowned

"Hey what's wrong?" Aurelia said and Riley looked at her

"It's just all you Demigods are talking about who your parents are and this and that when I'm just a Mortal" Riley said and Aurelia laughed kinda

"A Mortal? If You were a Mortal then you couldn't be here! Unless someone let you in here" Aurelia said and Riley thought about

"Well we're here at my cabin, Today has been a bit rough. Hope tomorrow is better" Aurelia said and walked into her cabin and closed the door and Riley turned around and something hit her head

"Hey!" Riley said and Looked at the cabin and Aurelia laughed and went back inside and Riley picked up what hit her

"A necklace. Seems Legit" She said and Picked up the necklace and stuffed it in her pocket and walked away to the big house

"It seems like I don't belong here. Like I was supposed to die a long time ago and My family, Risked their lives for me" Riley said and got to the big house and took off her boots and crawled inside her sleeping bag and rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

(Olympus)

Artemis' eyes slowly opened and she was trapped inside some sort of glass case and she banged on it and yelled but none of the gods could hear her. She looked around and all the gods were like that too, but they were asleep. She looked up and saw a black Figure with golden eyes staring at her

"Kronos, what do you want!" She yelled and the Figure laughed

"You are trapped. And will never be able to get out, the other gods are in a deep coma and will never come out. How you did surprises me thou. What happened?" Kronos said and Artemis looked away

"You might want to tell me or I'll do something you won't like" He said and shocked the glass case electrifying Artemis while she scram and then he stopped

"I. . . Will. . . Never tell you" She said and Kronos shocked the cage again

"TELL ME!" He yelled and Artemis looked at him

"No" She said and smirked and he shocked the cage again but with more power

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He scram at her and She could barely keep her eyes open

"Riley. . . Never forget. . . Who you are" Artemis said and slowly closed her eyes and her head rolled to the side

"So, She has a daughter. . . Artemis? A child! HAHAHA!" He said

"But then again, she could have one. . . I will have to see about this" He said and walked off

I hope you guys liked it but no more chapters until I get back!

Sorry if Artemis' Dream was intense but sometimes that happens :/


	3. Part One: III

Hey Guys! I'm back from my trip! :D IT WAS AWESOME! :D :D

Alright, so hopefully you guys like this chapter!

Also I have a question. If this was a book, would you read it? AND BE HONEST!

(Riley's POV)

I woke up screaming from a nightmare and placed my hand on my head and felt the cold sweat that was sliding down my face

"I have got to stop having nightmares" I said and wiped off the sweat and got out of my sleeping bag and took a walk in the night

"That Nightmare I had. It felt like a shared it with someone" I said and heard something in the bushes

"Who's there?" I said and the bush rustled again but was louder

"Show yourself!" I yelled and an arrow came out the bush and I dodged it and threw a dagger at the bush and heard a yelp and a boy fell out of the bush with the dagger in his arm

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me!" I yelled at him and he looked up

"_My name is Conner"_ he said and I took a step closer

"You didn't answer me. . . WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" I yelled at him and pushed the dagger father into his arm

"_I work for Kronos. He sent me to kill you" _He said and I looked at him

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you die" I asked him

(A/N Sorry for the interruption but sometimes Riley can get pretty mean)

"_Because. I love someone" _He said and Laughed

"Who could love you?" I said

"_Larrisa. . ." _He said and my eyes grew wide

"Yeah right" I said and he scoffed

"_You won't give me mercy at all. Your just a killer like that other girl Kronos killed" _He said and I shoved the dagger all the way into his arm

"WHAT GIRL!" I yelled and he laughed

"_Emma, She was such a trouble maker and kept interfering with Gaea and Kronos' plans that one night Kronos killed her. . . Or so he thinks" _Conner said and his eyes closed and his head rolled the side

"I can't just leave his body out in the open" I dragged his body over by the Hermes cabin and walked away over to the big house and slept leaving the body

(End of Riley's POV) (Next day)

Larrisa scram as she saw the body of Conner laying behind the Hermes cabin and everyone ran over and gasped

"WHO DID THIS?" Larrisa yelled and looked at Conner's body

"Larrisa. . . He's gone" Evelyn said and walked over to Larrisa and Larrisa cried into her shoulder while Riley stared at the body

"_You are doing good child. Soon you will have everything you desire" _A voice spoke in Riley's mind

"_I did it because he was evil. Not because of you. . . I will never listen to you" _she said to the voice in her mind and thunder roared in the sky

"Guys get Conner's body and I'll take Larrisa for a walk" Evelyn said and They took Conner's body and hauled it off while Larrisa cried into Evelyn's shoulder while they walked away

and Riley stared at the bloody spot on the ground

"Riley. . . Your not a Emo person, or a killer. . . Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't he call for help?. . ." Riley said and gasped

"it was a trick!" She said and ran over to the bloody spot and felt the blood

"It's fake, so was everything else" Riley said and stood up and turned and hit someone

"Oh sorry" Riley said

"It's alright" The person said and smiled at Riley

"Your Emilia right?" Riley said and Emilia nodded

"It says so on your shirt" Riley pointed and Emilia giggled

"I have my name on everything so I don't lose it" Emilia said and stood up

"Oh" Riley said

"So, You killed Conner?" Emilia said and Riley tensed up

"It's alright. Everyone has secrets, Everyone Lies" Emilia said and Riley loosened up

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later" Emilia smiled and walked away

"Why I keep bumping into people!" Riley said and walked away to the cabins. . .

(Olympus)

Artemis woke up and looked around at the room in the dome case she was in

"Kronos. . . What have you done to the earth!" Artemis yelled and a dark figure appeared over the dome

"_All Humans are dead, All animals are dead, All plants are dead. Nothing is alive anymore. . . Soon nothing will be on the earth, Not even the demigods" _Kronos said and Artemis yelled at him and he laughed and walked away

"Show me the earth. Show me what has become of the world" Artemis said and closed her eyes and saw the earth

_There were skeletons of humans and animals, the buildings were cracked and broken with vines and plants covering them. Cars were lined up on the roads and streets with broken windows and plants growing on them covering them completely. The earth was like a jungle in another time. . ._

Artemis opened her eyes and started crying softly

"Are worst nightmare has come. Kronos. . . . . Has finally gotten control of the world" She said and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek

(Back at Camp)

Riley felt a tear leave her cheek and wiped it away

"That was weird" She said and sat down next to the water and saw a ripple in the water and looked to her side and saw Leonardo

"Oh. . . Hey Leo" She said and Leo chuckled

"Why so sad?" he said and she smiled a little

"I dunno. . . I just feel so different" she said and Leo disappeared

"Leo?. . . HE LEFT ME!" She said and threw a rock in the water and heard a thump

"Ow!" she heard someone say and looked around but couldn't see anyone

"Over here!" she turned her head and saw a girl with wavy brown brown hair

"Oh. . . Sorry for hitting you with the rock" Riley said

"Oh it's alright" the girl said and Riley noticed that she was standing a little bit away from the water

"Hey is everything alright?" Riley Asked and the girl rubbed her leg oddly

"Yeah. Everything's alright" She said and stepped back

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you" Riley said and took a step closer and the girl turned around and started running and Riley chased her

"Hey wait!" Riley yelled and the girl tripped and fell into the water and Riley stopped and a light formed around the girls legs and then it disappeared and a tail took it's place

"what the?-" Riley said and the girl dived into the water

"Half Mermaid. . . Half Human?" Riley said and stared at the water. . .

Sorry it took me forever and If it doesn't make sense sorry!


	4. Part one: IV

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like TWO weeks! I have family over and they are going to be here for 3 more weeks -.-. . . So DON'T expect FAST updates

And Plus I was watching Winx today this is what I think it's about. Bloom is the most powerful fairy ever and everybody else around her is just there to be there. . .

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Half mermaid. . . Half Human?" Riley said and stared at the water

"You know Riley" A person said and placed there hand on Riley's shoulder

"I know someone who is DYING to meet you" The person said and knocked Riley out and reached down to pick up her body

"Leave her alone!" Evelyn said and shot a blue beam at the person

"Whoa! I can't believe I did that!" The Evelyn said while the Evil person dodged the attack and shot a black beam at the Evelyn

"Oh Crap" The Evelyn said and the beam hit her in the chest and sge flew back and landed on the ground

"Now that that is out if the way" The Evil person said

"NO!" Riley yelled and grabbed the evil persons neck and squeezed it

"Not. . . Today" The evil person said and disappeared

"Dang" Riley said and looked at Evelyn

"Uh, Are you alright?" Riley said and Evelyn pushed herself up and looked at Riley

"Yeah. I'm fine" Evelyn said and Riley nodded

"Well I'll be going" Riley said and ran off oddly

"_Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn. You have failed me yet again." _A voice said and Evelyn's mind and A shock went through her body and she scram in pain

" I don't listen to you. And I Never will!" Evelyn scram into the air and Larrisa tapped her on the shoulder

"Who aren't you listening too?" Larrisa said

"No one" Evelyn said and stood up and walked away

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry for the short chapter but I was SO rushed that I just HAD to get something up!

SORRY!


	5. Part One: V

Larrisa watched Evelyn walk away and knew that something was wrong

"I can't pin point what is wrong. AND IT'S KILLING ME!" Larrisa yelled and took a deep breath and exhaled

"Larrisa don't let this get to your head. Just go to your cabin and read" Larrisa told herself and left to her cabin.

PAGE BREAK

Riley was sitting on the big house steps when Leonardo walked up and sat next to her

"Hey Riley. What's going on?" He asked her and she sighed

"Yesterday I was just some girl living alone at an old abandoned camp. And then POOF it's this huge Camp were demigods live and all this and that and it's just. . . Ugh" She replied and he chuckled

"And Ugh?" He said and she punched him lightly in the arm

"I didn't know what to say!" She said and they both laughed but it broke into silence when Chiron interrupted them

"Leo, Riley. May I ask what is so funny?" Chiron said and gave them a look like _you two should be working _and they stood up and ran off giggling too work.

PAGE BREAK! (Imagine in song)

"Annabeth. I've noticed that Riley isn't like other Demigods" Thalia said to Annabeth who nodded in agreement

"yeah I've seen that too, It's like she's a cross between two gods" Annabeth said and Thalia nodded

"Who do you think is her godly parent?" Thalia asked while she dusted the dining tables

"I can't figure it out, I mean she has Platinum Blond hair. Sliver greyish eyes, I haven't seen any demigod like that ever. Not even any Apollo kids looks like her" Annabeth replied and wiped the cob webs from the roof of the dining hall

"You don't think?" Thalia said

"She's the daughter of?" Annabeth said and they both gasped

PAGE BREAK

Riley threw away the rest of the garbage from the shore and let out a sigh of relief

"All done. At least it I didn't have to clean the Pegasus stables" Riley said and giggled and saw a tall boy with ashy brown curly hair walk out of the Pegasus stables and she blushed has he walked over to her and smiled

"Hey, Riley. I was wondering if you had a spare bucket?" He asked her and she nodded and handed him the bucket and he jogged off back to the stables

"Codex is kinda cute. But not really my type, Or maybe. Wait what? APHRODITE!" Riley yelled and knew Aphrodite was playing with her

"I swear if she is trying to get me and Codex together I will personally be her poltergeist when I die" She said and looked up into the sky and saw a dove fly by that looked worried

"Yeah, Be worried. I DARE YOU TO COME AT ME!" Riley yelled at the bird and some Campers walked by laughing

"What you looking at?" Riley said and pulled out a dagger and the Campers walked by faster

"I guess I better go practice playing the Guitar, I got nothing else to do" Riley said and walked off to the big house to play the Guitar

PAGE BREAK

Codex was cleaning out Gems stall in the stables and sighed

"Gem, I don't know what to think" He said and Gem just neighed

"Gem, I think. . . I think I like Riley" He said and Gem Looked at him and Neighed

"You know I can't understand you" Codex said and Gem Stared into his eyes

_Can you understand me now? _ Gem asked and Codex jumped and fell on his butt

"Your your your your"

_Talking to you yes _Gem finished and Codex blinked and got up

"But how? It's impossible!" Codex said shocked

_Pegasus and Horses can talk to anyone they please, but it is harder for us to talk to kids that are not Poseidon's children. The reason I am talking to you is because you always talk to me_

Gem said and Codex just stared at him

"Alright. I guess that makes sense" Codex said and Gem neighed a scared neigh

"What's wrong Gem?" Codex asked and turned around and just stared at the person

_Great. It's Poseidon _Gem said and Poseidon gave him the evil eye and Gem just Neighed

"My boy. Please forgive me for my sudden arrival, But Gem here shouldn't of told you what he did" Poseidon said and walked over to Gem

"Sir!, Please don't hurt him!. He was only responding to me, And plus he's my only friend" Codex said and Poseidon looked at him

"Alright, I will let him live" Poseidon said and Codex's eyes lit up

"But, If you do not tell anyone what he told you" Poseidon said and Codex nodded and Poseidon disappeared in a flash of blue light

_Thanks for saving me Codex _Gem said and Codex smiled and sat down trying to piece together everything that happened

PAGE BREAK

Riley went to the big house and grabbed her Guitar and walked over to the theater and got up on stage pulled out a stool and sat down to sing

_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again 

When she finished she had gathered a crowd of cheering demigods and the Apollo cabin ran up to her and said she was so good and her voice was better then all of the Apollo kids, She blushed and said it was nothing but the Apollo kids said that she should come stay with them and she accepted the offer and they took her to their cabin and she sat down on one of the bed and looked around.

"This is great and all you guys but I don't feel like I belong here" Riley said and they looked at her and laughed

"Did you see the way you sang? No one in this whole Camp has a voice like yours! You are so one of us" One of the girls said and Riley stood up and grabbed her backpack and smiled

"I would love to stay guys, But I can't" She said and walked out and carried down the pathway to the big house and sat on the porch and started crying into her knees.

"May I ask what is wrong?" She heard a voice and didn't look up

"just go away Chiron, I want to be alone" She said

"But. You asked for help" She looked up and saw Hades and smiled and jumped up and hugged him crying into his jacket

"Whoa kiddo, It's alright." He said and she looked at him

"How did you find me here?" she asked and Hades looked at her

"Nico Told me where to find you" He said and she blinked

"I don't know what to do Hades. I don't know who my parent his, I don't know ANYTHING about this place, Or about my past. I feel Like I wasn't even supposed to be born" She said and Hades looked at her and sat down on the steps and patted for her to sit down

"Well, I can tell you one thing, I'm your Great Uncle" He said and she blinked

" I guess that's why I don't really fear you" She said and he nodded

"most people would run away from me, The only ones who wouldn't are my children or Zeus and Poseidon's kids" He said and Riley nodded

"So it's one of Zeus's kids, That is my parent" She said he nodded

"You will have to find that out for your self" He said and stood up and gave her something

"only use it when you have to" he said and disappeared into the shadows

'Thanks Great uncle" She said and smiled and sat down on the porch and opened up her hand and saw a necklace with a purple heart and a smaller heart inside that was blue and a sliver chain

"I wonder why he would give me this" She said and put it on and rested her head on the side of the porch and fell asleep

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SO how did you guys like it? Hopefully everything was good :)

Sorry for not updating but you know what's going on. Also the song was I told you so by Carrie Underwood :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie Underwood's songs or PJO :(


	6. Part One: VI

Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated fast enough -.-

Well anyway Something super awesome is going to happen! :D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riley woke up to someone shaking her shoulder

"Hey Riley, You slept in so I brought you some breakfast" a Voice said and she looked up and saw Codex holding a plate of pancakes and eggs

"Thanks" She said and sat up and grabbed the plate from Codex and started eating

"So, What did you do yesterday?" Codex asked and Riley took a big bite out of her pancakes and looked up from the plate

"Nothing really, Just cleaning the beach from junk" She said while spitting food all over Codex

"Yeah. You might want to swallow before you talk" He said and she realized what she did and blushed

"It's no problem. I'll just go take another shower" He said and smiled while he walked off flicking off food. Riley Finished her Breakfast and set the plate down, Grabbed some clothes and walked over to the showers to get ready for the day.

PAGE BREAK

"You know Codex, I think Riley likes you" Luna said while she lightly elbowed Codex

"What?, Me?, Why would a girl like her like a guy like me?" He said and Luna sighed

"BECAUSE! You two are perfect for each other!" Luna practically yelled into the sky

"We are NOT perfect for each other" Codex said and Luna sighed

"Codex, Before you know it she'll be gone and you'll regret not telling her you love her" Luna said and Codex stopped walking and thought about it

"Well I gotta go, See ya later!" Luna said and ran off to the archery arena

"She'll be gone." he said and shrugged off the thought and kept on walking

PAGE BREAK

Riley finished getting ready for the day and walked along the dirt path up to the big house when someone tapped her shoulder

"Yeah?" Riley said while she turned around

"Chiron wants everyone to meet at the theater. Mostly you" The girl said and Riley sighed

"Alright let's go Emilia" Riley said and walked along the dirt path to the Theater

"So" Emilia started

"So what?" Riley asked and Emilia smiled

"You like Codex don't you?" Emilia said and Riley showed no expression

"I Don't like him and I never will" Riley said and Emilia just kept on walking to the theater awkwardly. They made it to the theater and sat down on the bleachers and sadly were the last ones there, Chiron trotted up to the stage and everyone shut up.

"Campers!" Chiron yelled

"I have bad news" he said and everyone slumped in their seats and growled

"The gods, are being held captive as we speak" He said and all the campers gasped and started whispering to each other

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled and slammed his hoof on the floor and everyone shut up again

"I have chosen to send out 10 campers on a quest to save the gods. Rachael has a Prophecy for them. Rachael if you care" Chiron said and Rachael stepped forward

"Alright. .

_Ten will go on a quest _

_that will be a test_

_they will have to save_

_slaves that was forgotten in time_

_They will go north west _

_to find the crest_

_a daughter of one forbidden_

_will forever be hidden" _Rachael said and clasped on the stage and everyone stood up

"Campers go to your cabin, Except for Bailey, Leonardo, Codex, Emilia, Evelyn, Larrisa, Luna, Percy, Sea, And Riley" He said and everyone left but the ones that stayed ran up to the theater and formed a circle around Rachael

"Is she gong to be alright?" Percy Asked

"She is going to be fine. But I wonder what made her clasp like that" Chiron said and narrowed his eyes

"Me too" Riley said and sighed

"Well, You ten are the ones that are going on the quest. You will leave tomorrow morning" He said and shooed them off and they left to their cabins. Well everyone except Riley. Riley went to the big house and sat on the steps thinking about what had happened,

"May I cut in?" A voice said and she looked up and smiled

"Hey Codex" Riley said and patted a spot next to her and he sat down

"So?, Are you nervous about the quest?" Codex asked Riley and she sighed

"I don't know Codex. I mean everyone knows who their godly parent is. And I haven't even been given ONE sign!" Riley yelled and rested her cheek on her fist

"Well, There might be a reason why they haven't. They could be protecting you" Codex said and Riley looked at him with teary eyes

"Codex. . . What if they don't love me?" She said and cried into his shoulder

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure they love you" He said and rubbed her back

"Codex. But what IF, What if they didn't even WANT a child?" Riley said and looked at his eyes and he looked back

"They DO want you. They probably want to protect you." He said and they heard the horn for lunch and they both stood up and Riley wiped away her tears and smiled at Codex

"Thanks" She said and ran off to the dining pavilion

"Welcome" He said and ran off too

PAGE BREAK

Kronos walked by all the glass domes and made sure that all the gods were their domes

"Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Dionysus, Hades, Athena" He said and smirked

"They're all here. Milady" He said and bowed to a women that walked into the courtroom

"_Good. You may leave" _She said and Kronos nodded and jogged off

"_Just wait you weak gods. Soon your world will belong to me. . . And then, Your children" _She said and Artemis' Eyes shot open and she looked at the women and screamed and banged on the glass dome but the women couldn't hear her. She could only see her

"_Screaming won't do anything. Soon you will die, And rot in the underworld like I did" _She said and Banged her fist on the dome and knocked Artemis out.

" _If I am going to stop those puny demigods from stopping me. I will need an army. What about an army of Demigods?" _The women said and smirked while she walked out of the courtroom and the doors slammed shut. Leaving an empty room of gods. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Hey guys! SO how did you like it? Hopefully it was good!

AND I posted a chapter before this but none of you guys reviewed! Well, One person did :)

REVIEW OR PAY!

Why don't you move the mouse hand and click the button right down there

V


	7. Part One: VII

Hey Peeps! :)

SO your OC's are going on a quest to save the gods!. Also you are probably wondering "How did Hades escape?" Well he didn't, It was a clone he made so he could give Riley the necklace, And Your probably wondering what the necklace does too right? Well you'll just have to wait and see!

And Again, if there are spelling problems IGNORE THEM

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riley ran off to the Dining Pavilion for lunch while Codex ran off too.

"What took you so long?" Emilia said while Riley Sat down at the Hermes table

"I- I ran slow" Riley said and took a deep breath in and exhaled

"Well Everyone's talking about the Quest and they're all worried about who the forbidden one is" Emilia said and Riley looked around

"I don't think it's me, Because I'm pretty sure I'm a child of Apollo" the sun grew hotter and brighter when she said that

"I don't think Apollo agrees" Emilia said and Riley shook her fist at the sun

"APOLLO!" Riley said and the heat went back to normal

"I don't know what to think Riley, I mean your the best Archer in camp. Even better then Chiron!. And also your voice is better then anyone here, Who could be your parent but Apollo?" Emilia said and Riley just stared at the table

"Chiron's here Riley!" Emilia said and Elbowed Riley to look up from the table and she did so

"Campers!, I am assuming all of you are jumpy about the news I told you?" He said and everyone nodded and murmured "Yes"

'I do hope that you enjoy your lunch. But I have no news about the gods. I am sorry" He said and trotted off while everyone got up and scraped off part of their food into the fire, Except for Riley

"When I find out who my parent is. . . I'll give an Offering" She said and walked away from the fire and sat down at the Hermes Table

"Riley?" Emilia asked while she bit off some of her stake

"Why didn't you offer some of your food?" she said and swallowed her meat

"because, Until I find out who my parent is. . . they don't get an offering" Riley said and Emilia nodded and kept eating

"Emilia" Riley said and Emilia looked up from her plate

'I'm going to go. I'm not that Hungry" Riley said and got up and walked out of the dining pavilion and into the woods. . .

"Why won't they give me a sign or something to let me know who my parent is?" Riley said while walking along the dirt floor covered in leafs and left over dried blood from monsters and the sunshine breaking the top of the trees

"I mean I don't even know who my Mortal parent is!, I just go by Swear because it seems so. . . Normal" Riley said and heard a bush rustle

"What's that?" Riley said and stopped in her tracks staring at the bush and it rustled again

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" Riley yelled at the bush and the rustling stopped

"It. . . Left?" She said and a tree fell down right in front of her and missed by a few inches

'That. . . Didn't fall on it's own" She said and heard a loud growl to her right and she gulped and turned her head

"Minotaur" She said and saw a huge Minotaur standing right next her looking down at her.

"GRWAAAAAAAAA!" It yelled at her and she screamed and it smacked her and sent her flying and she smashed against a tree sliding down the front leaving a bloody trail to follow her laying down on the ground lifeless.

(Hour jump) (Back at Camp)

"Riley's been gone for awhile. Is she hurt?" Larrisa asked Maddox who just lifted up his shoulders

"I have no Idea." he said and dropped his shoulders

"Come on Maddox, your 12, your an Athena kid! You HAVE to know!" Larrisa said and Maddox raised his eyebrow

"Your an Athena kid too, Why don't you know" He said and Larrisa opened up her mouth but closed it and frowned

"You win, Go play Mythomagic with Nico or something" Larrisa said and Maddox ran off to go find Nico and bug him about MythoMagic.

"Codex!" Larrisa yelled at Codex who was cleaning out the Pegasus Stables

"Yeah?" He yelled back at Larrisa

"Do you know where Riley is?' she said and ran over to the stables

"No, I thought she was with Annabeth. For her Myth class?" He said and Larrisa shook her head no

"She wasn't there. No one's seen her for an hour" Larrisa said and Codex's eyes hrew wide

"Larrisa. . . WE HAVE TO FIND HER" Codex said and grabbed Larrisa's shoulders shaking her

"Alright Alright!. Just let go of me before you crush me!" She said and Codex let go of her and she took a few deep breaths

"Sorry" He said and Larrisa just gave him a thumbs up for "it's alright"

"Emilia told me that she left into the woods" Larrisa said kinda muffled

"We have to go find her!" Codex said and grabbed Larrisa's arm and ran out of the Stables and into the woods

"I don't think this is a good Idea!" Larrisa said and Codex ignored her and ran farther into the woods

"I hear something!" He said and Larrisa listened

'I hear it too!. . It sounds like, Growling?" Larrisa said and They ran to the noise and stopped in their tracks

"it's- it's- It's"

"A Minotaur!" Larrisa finished And they both stared at the beast and pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight

"Hold on, I'll call back up" Codex said and pulled out a whistle and blew into it has hard as he could while the noise screeched the air

"Let's DO THIS!" Larrisa yelled and they charged for the Minotaur who turned around and swung his arm and them and Larrisa rolled to the side and Codex jumped over the thick arm missing it by Inches

"Codex go around I'll distract it!" Larrisa said and Codex nodded and ran for the back

'Hey. . . Lard butt! OVER HERE!" Larrisa yelled at the Beast who looked at her and yelled at her and swung his hand at her and she ducked under his arm and stood

"That's all you got bucket of snot?. Hey that rhymed!" She said and the Minotaur growled at her.

Codex ran behind the Minotaur and started climbing up it's back

"you know, I just used that Whistle to let Larrisa think help was coming." He said to himself and was beening thrown all round while trying to hang on and climb

"this is like riding a bull, But 10X worse!" He said and climbed up more and lost his grip and his hand slipped and he swung to the side and held on with his other hand

"Please Hades don't let me die" He said and tried to grab back on but missed and almost fell

"Aphrodite if I live I'll date a girl!" He said and tried again and grabbed on

"Aphrodite how bad do you want me to have a girlfriend?" he said and started climbing again and he made it to the top of the Minotaur and grabbed onto it's head and took a deep breath in

"FOR NARNIA!" He yelled at stabbed it's head and it screamed in pain and turned into dust and Codex fell down towards the ground

"Well I guess I'm gonna die now" he said and closed his eye's but his fall was stopped

"Didn't think I was gonna let you die on me did you?" He heard a familiar voice say and he opened his eye's and was in the arms of Larrisa

"Thanks fro catching me" He said and she smiled

"Hey no Problem. Just don't do that again ok?" She said and he got out of her arm's and looked around

"I'll try not too. . . But do you think Riley's here?" He said and Larrisa looked around

"I don't think so- OH MY GOSH!" Larrisa yelled and Codex looked over where Larrisa was yelling at and his Eye's grew wide

"RILEY! NOO!" Codex yelled and saw Riley's body laying lifeless next to a tree covered in blood and wounded

"RILEY!" He yelled and tears started rolling down his eyes as he ran too her and Larrisa also

"You can't die on me Riley. . . I-I Love you" Codex said as he held Riley's body in his arms

"Codex, Take her to the Infirmary before it's too late" Larrisa said and Codex felt Riley's head

"the blood is cold and dry. She's been here for an hour or more. She could already be dead" Codex said and Larrisa looked at her

"JUST HURRY UP!" Larrisa yelled at Codex and he stood up, Nodded, And ran out of the woods while Larrisa followed in his dust. . .

(Hour later)

Riley woke up in a bed with bandages wrapped around her head, waist, and leg,

"Ugh, What happened?" She said and Sat up

"You got beat up by a Minotaur" She heard someone say and looked to her left

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She said and Percy looked at her

"Well Chiron said that I needed to watch and wait until you woke up. Don't know why he just said too" Percy Replied and Riley sighed

"what's wrong?" Percy Asked

"Nothing. . I just thought you were going to be someone else" She replied

"Who?" he asked her

"it's no one. . " She said and he just looked at her

"Well sense your awake I guess I'll leave. See ya" he said and left While Riley sat on her bed and looked around

"hey Riley" She Heard a Familiar voice say and she smiled

"Hi Codex" She said and he smiled back at her and gave her some flowers

"Aw thanks" She said and he sat down on a chair next to her

"You know Codex" She said and he looked at her

"I want to thank you for saving me" She said and smiled. .

"_Her smile is so bright and calm, Like it's not fake or just to make the person feel better. . Like it's true" _Codex thought while he was staring at her smile

"Well, It's late now. Tomorrow we leave on our quest. And one of us won't come back" Riley said and Codex nodded

"That's what scares me" he said and she smiled

"But don't worry. I know we'll live" She said and he stood up and walked towards the door

"With a smile like that. How can I not be happy?" He said and walked out while she smiled and smelled the flowers. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SO how did I do?

Also I have some questions for you

Who do you think is Riley's Parent?

How did you like the fight with the Minotaur?

Did you like It when Codex told Riley he loved her?

Answer in the Reviews and I hope you guys liked it! :D

Plus I'm leaving Next week on Monday for another trip and I'll be gone for a week again!, And plus my birthday's next week! :D

I"M NOT TELLING YOU HOW OLD I AM YOU CREEPERS!

JK but I won't tell you how old I am. Safety first! :D


	8. Part one: VIII

"Hey, How could I be sad with a smile like that?" Codex said and walked out while Riley smiled and smelled the flowers.

"I'm alone here. . . Where is everyone?" She said and looked around and no one was in sight, even the doors were shut

"This is kinda creepy" She said and just rested her back against the mattress and sighed

" _I thought he would never leave" _She heard someone say and gulped

"who are you" She asked and a person walked out of the shadows with a cloak on

"_Someone of great importance" _They said and Riley tensed up

"Why are you even here?" Riley asked

"_To kill you of course" _The cloaked person said and pulled out a sword that looked allot like Percy's

"Percy, PERCY!" Riley yelled and the cloaked person charged at her

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Riley yelled and screamed, And then she opened her eye's to someone shaking her

"Riley, You had a Nightmare. You were screaming 'Someone help me!' what happened?" The person asked and she turned her head to the voice

"Codex, It was scary. I thought I was going to die" She said and tears started filling her eye's

"It's alright Riley. As long as I'm here. I'll make sure nothing hurts you" he said and she smiled

"Thanks" She said

"Well you better Get ready, we're leaving on our quest at 7:00, And it's 6:00 a.m So you have a hour before we leave. . Just letting you know" Codex said and started walking towards the door

"Codex!" Riley yelled

"Yeah?" He said and turned his head

"I wanted to say. . . . Thanks" She said and smiled and he smiled too and left

"well, I better get going" Riley said and got out of the bed and grabbed her crutches and hobbled around to get her stuff and get ready. . .

PAGE BREAK

"Milady, The Demigods are going on a Quest to stop your plan. What are we going to do?" Kronos asked the women sitting on a throne

"_Do not worry, They won't interfere with my plans. . They're weak puny demigods that will die" _ The women said and Kronos nodded

"Shall I plan an attack?" Kronos asked the Women

"_No, We shall wait for them. When the time is right they will parish and the forbidden one will die" _The women said and shooed Kronos off and he nodded and ran away

PABE BREAK

"Well, It's 6:30, So I guess I could take a stroll around the camp." Riley said and placed her crutches by the wall

"Won't need these anymore" She said and Walked down the stairs of the big house and walked along the dirt path through the woods

"This place is so Quite and Peaceful. I don't know why people are so afraid of coming in here" Riley said and walked along the dirt path farther into the woods

"Rustle Rustle" She heard a voice say

"Codex I know it's you" Riley said and Codex popped out of bush

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here" Codex said and Riley rolled her eye's

"yeah right, Why were you hiding behind that bush?" Riley Asked and Codex Rubbed the back of his head

'No reason" He said and Riley Punched him "Lightly' in the arm

"Ow! What was that for?" Codex yelled

"For being stupid!" Riley said and Codex just Glared

"I'm kidding! Seesh can't you take a joke!" Riley said and Codex still glared at her

" We Should get going" Riley said and Codex stopped Glaring and pulled back his shirt sleeve and looked at his watch

"It's about 6:55. We should hurry back and get ready to go. We have a LONG trip ahead of us" Codex said and looked at Riley

"What's wrong?" He asked and she just stared Straight ahead with wide eye's

"Riley? Is everything ok?" Codex asked starting to get worried

"M-M-Monster" Riley spoke and Codex turned his head and his eye's opened wide with fear

'Chimera" He choked up and looked at the Chimera standing tall above them looking down

"GRWAAAA!" It screamed at them And Codex grabbed Riley and pushed themselves to the ground and shielded Riley ready for the attack

"BRWAAA!" It shot out Fire and them and Codex Closed is eye's and waited to be killed

"Bye Codex" Riley whispered

"Goodbye" He said and they waited to be killed when Riley's Necklace started to glow bright Sliver and a force field shielded them and blocked the huge fire ball

"Are we dead yet?" Codex asked and Riley opened her eye's

"Not even close" She said and Codex opened his eye's too and they looked at the shield

"Codex, let's hurry and leave before it wears off" Riley said and Codex nodded and they ran off out of the woods, And of course the stupid Chimera thought it killed them so it just stayed in the woods.

"Hey guys!" Larrisa said and They guessed the force field must of worn away because Larrisa didn't seemed shocked or anything

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!. We're about to leave, You better hurry and get to the Pegasus stables" Larrisa said and Codex and Riley nodded and followed Larrisa to the stables. Where they were met with the other Quest Memebers.

"Alright, Let me tell you who everyone's Pegasus's are:

Bailey you have Spark.

Codex you have Gem.

Emilia you have Sky.

Evelyn you have Magix

Leonardo you have Flower.

Larrisa you have Apple

Luna you have Stick

Percy you have Blackjack

Sea you have Wave

and Riley, You have Bow" Chiron said and all the campers Nodded. Chiron helped them onto their Pegasus' and Trotted back

"Good luck. I hope you all come back safely" Chiron said and Smiled

"Good luck" He said and they all Nodded

"Bye Chiron" Riley said and they all took off and flew into the air. Flying to what could be their last fight. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Good cliff hanger right?

Well I hope you guys liked it!

Also i'm leaving on Tuesday instead of Monday. Yea!


	9. Part One: IX

Codex was flying on Gem when he heard a noise from the back of the group

"_It's just Riley sleeping, Bow told me" _Gem said and Codex sighed

"Alright, I just want to make sure everything is alright. Can't have anyone dieing"He replied and Gem neighed

"Codex" He heard someone say

"Yeah Luna?" He said and Looked at Luna, who was flying on Stick

"I think we should land, We've been flying for three hours. And Riley is already asleep!" She said and Codex nodded

'Alright, Every body!. We are going to land!" He said and everyone nodded, Except for Riley who was still asleep

"Alright, let's go!" Codex yelled and they slowly dropped down out of the sky and landed on a small clearing in a forest.

"Guys stay here, I'll go look for a stream or creek alright?" Codex said and they all nodded, Except for Riley who was still asleep, Codex left and went into the forest with his sword in his hand ready for an attack.

"_Codex" _He heard something say and flew around to the back and saw no one

"_Codex, why did you leave me?" _The voice said again and he looked around but saw no sign of anyone

"_Codex, You killed me. You could of helped me if you only stayed" _The voice said and and he looked around one more time and saw a little girl about the age of twelve in a summer red dress

"Ariana. . . How are you?-"

"_Alive?, a very good question. I just wish I knew the answer" _she finished and he stared at her

"This is a dream, You can't be alive" He said and Ariana walked up to him and gave him a hug

"_Don't ever leave me again, or else I will be gone forever" _she said and he went to hug her back but his arms went through her

"What the?-"

"_I am only half alive, I died when you left me in the fire. But Hades took pity on me and let me come back, but if you ever leave me again. . . My soul will disappear" _She said and Codex held back tears. He could never forget the guilt that has been with him for all this time

"Ariana, I am sorry I left you in the building. It was my fault you died" He said and wished that he could hug his sister

"_It's alright Codex, I know you didn't mean to leave me. You had no choice, but I wish too that you could hug me back" _She said and Codex looked at his sister

"Ariana, how did you find me anyway?-" Codex was interrupted by a loud scream that seemed to come from were everyone else was at

"_We'll find out later, right now let's go" _Ariana said and Codex nodded and they both took off running back to the others.

When they got there the sight was horrible, all the Pegusi' were wounded at some even had their wings broken. All the others were wounded and some even knocked out. Trees were snapped in half and pushed down, but Riley was no where to be seen, neither was the monster

"Guys!" Codex yelled and ran over to the Percy who was still awake

"she took Riley-" Percy coughed and blood spewed all over Codex

"She attacked us when we were at our most vulnerable. She took us all out-" He coughed again spewing more blood

"then took Riley, I'm sorry Codex" Percy said and his eyes closed and his head rolled to the side

"Percy, there is no shame" He said and put his hand on Percy's wrist to see if Percy had a pulse

"He is Alive, Ariana is there anything you can do?" Codex asked and Ariana

"_Codex, There is nothing I can do, except one thing. .. WAKE UP!" _Ariana yelled and Codex's eye's flew open and he looked around and saw the others asleep

"It was just a dream" he said and sighed and closed his eye

"_It was no dream Codex" _He heard a familiar voice

"Ariana?" He said and his eye's flew open

"_Codex, it wasn't a dream. It was all too real, Riley is missing, everyone was wounded. I used some of my holy water to bring them back and everything back to normal. They will not remember everything only as if it was a dream. . ." _she said and Codex blinked

"Riley, is GONE?" Codex screamed and Ariana nodded

"_She is gone Codex, and you might not ever see her again" _Ariana Said and Codex looked down. . . . . .

(Riley's POV)

I awoke being chained to a wall, my arm's and legs were chained, I couldn't break free and it was cold and damp were I was. One thing no one would guess about me is that I am deathly afraid of the dark, and of course I was in complete darkness. I looked around and couldn't see anything, I started to freak out a little. I was sweating and was starting to shake,

"Someone please get me out of here before I go crazy" I said and heard a noise off in the darkness and my eye's got big and I tensed up

"_Crazy?, What a splendid Idea" _I heard a voice somewhere in the darkness and I was sweating very bad

"W-W-W-Who are-are-are you" I shuttered and no one appeared, But I could hear breathing a few feet in front of me

"_I am your worst nightmare, Stuck down here in the underworld. No one to care about me, pressure that would kill a human. . . I am bringing you here too suffer like I have suffered ever sense I was put down here" _The voice said in front of me and I almost started crying because I was so frightened

"Why are you doing this?" I asked and the breathing got louder

"_I want to ask one thing, who are you?" _The voice said calmly and I almost snapped and freaked out

"Riley Swear. Demigod of. . . . I don't know" I said and the breathing stopped. That was when I snapped

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" I started screaming and throwing myself around in my chains, My wrists and ankles started bleeding because of rubbing against the chains.

"GET ME OUT!" I yelled again and trashed around

"Please. . . Get me. . . Out" I said and calmed down, my ankles and wrists started aching and I just stared into the darkness

"_Wait, You are not Chaos?" _The voice spoke and I blinked

"No. Didn't you here what I said?" I told the voice and my chains broke off and I fell the floor flat on my face because I couldn't hold up my body

"_I am so Sorry. . I thought you were someone else" _The voice said and I looked up

"can you tell me your name?" I asked and it sounded like someone took a deep breath in and exhaled

"_My name is Emma. . . ." _The voice said and I saw a person standing in front of me. I blacked out and my head hit the floor. . . .

* * *

_Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like THREE WEEKS but I was on a trip then I went to a camp but I am back! _:D

_BACK BABY. Anyway I hope you like it! Also I bet you guys didn't think the person would be Emma right?_

_Also I have some questions for you guys_

_ 1) How old do you think Emma is?_

_ 2) Did you think Riley would be afraid of the dark?_

_ 3) How do you think Codex will handle Riley being lost? _

_ 4) do you think I am rushing?_

_Answer in the Reviews and I will surely read them!_

_ ALSO why don't you click that button right there _


	10. Part One: X

"_My name is Emma. . . ." _The voice said and I saw a person standing in front of me. I blacked out and my head hit the floor. . . .

"_Riley are you awake?" _I heard someone say and I opened my eyes staring at a face

"AAHH!" I screamed and jumped back hitting a wall

"_Riley, It's alright. I will not hurt you. . .I just thought you were someone else" _The person said and I heard a flick and torches lit up making to room bright and warm

"You said your name was Emma right?" I asked and the person nodded

"_Emma N." _The person said and they flipped back their hood revealing a woman's face

"How old are you?" I asked the woman

"_Nineteen, turning Twenty if I ever get out of here" _she said and I looked at her

"You look like you're 16" I said and she sighed

"_Being in the darkest deepest place in the underworld can do things to you" _She said and I blinked

"We're in Tartarus?!" I yelled

"_No, We are in something deeper and darker then Tartarus. We are in Trinnie" _She said and I looked at her and laughed

"Who names a place Trinnie?!" I said and she tilted her head

"_You do not know of Trinnie do you?" _She said and I looked up

"No, Should I?" I asked and she Walked over to me

"_Trinnie is something below Tartarus. It is something that is so dark not even Kronos can be here. Only Pure Evil can survive here. But I am not Pure Evil, I was sent here by Chaos. She cursed me and so therefore I can not leave." _She told me and I stared at her . . . .

(Back with the others)

"_Codex I am sorry That Riley is gone, There is nothing we can do but carry on with the quest" _

Ariana said to Codex

"But Ariana, She is part of this quest we can't just leave her!" Codex yelled at Ariana who stared at him

"_Codex we have to carry on, the others think that Riley died. I am sorry but there is nothing I can do" _ Ariana told Codex

"Alright, Let's go" Codex said and woke the others up, They got on their Pegusi and took off.

"Codex are you alright?" Leonardo Asked Codex

"Yeah, I'm fine" Codex replied but Leo could see he really wasn't

"Codex, Your not ok. What's really wrong?" Leo asked and Codex Sighed

"Riley. . . ." Codex said and Leo looked at him

"Codex, I'm sorry that she's dead. But we have to carry on" Leonardo said and Codex nodded. Codex drifted off into a deep slumber while they still flew on. . . .

(Riley's POV)

Me and Emma talked for hours, or minutes. I don't know if time passes here, anyway. While we were talking something happened. . . .

"_Riley, do you know who your godly parent is?" _Emma asked me and I just stared at the ground

"No, I have never found out. I don't even know If I am a demigod" I replied and Emma stared at me

"_Riley I can tell that you are a demigod, And I know that your parent is-" _an arrow pierced through her chest and she fell to the floor.

"Emma!" I screamed and an arrow flew past me missing me by a few inches

"_Riley. Step away from her and I won't hurt you" _a deep voice said

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" I yelled at the voice and an Arrow flew at me, I grabbed the arrow and threw it back with the same speed

"_Cocky I see, well it won't last for long" _ The voice said and I tried to pick out a figure in the darkness, But it was no use

"Hades please give me the gift to see in the darkness" I asked Hades, I'm guessing he heard me because everything just BOOM became as clear as day. And I saw him, A kid about 16 that had Caramel eyes, Light Golden brown hair, and a light tan. I can admit he looked pretty cute

"_So you can see me now. Well. To bad it won't last" _ He said and charged at me and pulled out a sword, I pulled out my daggers that I had on me and charged at him, His sword clashed against my daggers. His sword was inches away from my neck

"Wanna Party?" I said and kicked him in the chest, he screamed in pain and I went to smash the hilt of my dagger on his head, And believe me when I say smash I mean all my strength. He grabbed my wrist and sliced my face from the top right of my forehead, right across my nose and under my left eye right along my cheek. Blood ran down my face while I stared at him and held in all my anger

"_Looks like you won't live for long. I'll put you out of your misery. Daughter of the bow" _ he said and I kicked him in the face, and man did that feel good. That kick could shatter bones. He screamed in pain and I pushed him down on the ground and threw his sword away, he held up his hands and I stared at him blood dripping from my face

"I'll let you live, but ONLY if you tell me your name" I said and he smirked

"_Why should I?" _ He said and I kicked him in the chest

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him

"_Alright Alright!, My name is Alexander" _ He said and I Stared at him

"Tell me your FULL Name and who your parent is" I said

"_That wasn't in the deal lollypop!" _ He said and I raised my dagger

"_Alright Alright!, Alexander J. Riley, Son of Erebus, Goddess of darkness and Shadows" _ He said and I stared at him

"Erebus, Isn't that A dude?" I said and he just shook his head

"_Woman, get it right lollypop" _ he said and I took my foot off of him, he got up and smiled

"_See ya in the future lollypop" _ he said and ran off. I sighed and walked over to Emma, I slowly pulled the arrow out of her chest and she coughed

"_Thanks," _ she said and I smiled

"Hey, No prob" I said and she laughed, she placed her hand over where she was shot and a little green light appeared, it slowly faded and she removed her hand. The hole was gone and she was healed

"Wow" I said and she sat up

"_I learned it from Apollo, he taught me before I was sent down here" _ Emma said.

"Emma, about what you were going to say about my parent" I asked and she nodded

"_Riley your mother loves you with all her heart, you are her only child. You must remember that no madder what happens. Never and I mean NEVER think that she doesn't care for you. . Your Mother is" _. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

CLIFF HANGER! Didn't think I would forget did you?

Anyway hopefully you guys liked it! :D :D

ALSO I want to thank Athenasdemigoddaughter for Following me with both stories and commenting on (Almost) every chapter! SO for that Larrisa will have special thing happen to her :D. I didn't forget about you guys ether. I also want to thank all of you guys who commented! It really means allot! :D.

LOVE YOU GUYS! (Not in a creepy way)

-I am Katie Daughter of Demeter :D 


	11. Part One: XI

Ok Peoples, I have decided that I will update every Saturday! :)

also this chapter is mostly just talking and sorting things out, I want you guys to be kept up to what has happened to our Characters and their life's. Just to let you know ;)

* * *

"_Riley your mother loves you with all her heart, you are her only child. You must remember that no madder what happens. Never and I mean NEVER think that she doesn't care for you. . Your Mother is. Artemis" _ Emma's words rung in my ears and I was shocked

"How?! How can she by my mom!" I stood up angry and confused at the same time

"_You were born in 1912, but a curse was placed upon you causing you to become deaf and blind. Artemis took you in her care up to Olympus and put you to sleep, she couldn't bare her child not being able to hear and see. But when Kronos put the gods to sleep you were sent down to camp by Artemis, the curse is still active and could trigger any time and cause you to be blind and deaf, I am sorry" _ Emma told me and I stared at her

"WHAT!" was all I could say at that time

"_Riley, the fates had this in store for you, you were never even supposed to be born. It is the truth" _ She replied and I stared at her, she stared back and our eyes met. Tears welled up and I just broke down right there, she walked over to me and knelt down placing her hand on my shoulder

"_Riley, even if you cry, even if you hate, nothing will change. Your destiny is set and there is nothing you can do to change it" _She told me and I just ignored her and kept crying

"B-But I was never supposed to exist. N-No one even w-wanted me" I said through each breath and Emma kept her hand on my shoulder

"_Riley, I know how it feels not to be wanted. I've been stuck down here for two years, how do you think my life has been?" _ She asked me and I looked up at her, her eyes were a dark blue color. Almost black even, I could tell she had been through allot

"E-Emma, could you t-tell me w-what has happened?" I shuttered again trying not to cry

"_Gladly, I have been wanting to get this off my chest for quiet some time" _She told me and I nodded. I sat up and she pulled over a small stump that looked hacked at for many years.

"_Well, after Poseidon defeated Chaos, and everything went back to normal. We left camp after about three months, no body seemed to care about me and my brother Axel. We left on the winter solstice and never looked back. About five weeks after we left camp things started happening to us, We ran into monsters about three times a day, someone always tried to kill us, no one ever helped us, we always had to steal and live in rundown places. After doing that for about 2 months Axel couldn't take it anymore and snapped one day, he told me that he was going to leave and live on his own, by that time he was about 18, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me and left me alone. A month past and I was fighting for myself, then low and behold Chaos came to me one day and told me to tell me where Axel was, I asked her why but she didn't answer me. I didn't tell her and she threw me down here. And I have been here ever sense" _Emma told me and I stared at her

"Wow, that sucks" I told her and she nodded

"_I have no idea where Axel could be. I have don't know if he is even alive. . . . ."_

* * *

I sat on the bleachers watching the demigods doing archery

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Jason came up to me and sat down next to me

"Nothing man, just one of those things" I replied and he sighed

"Come on dude you never tell me what _one of those things _are!" He said to me and I turned to look at him

"You have a sister right?" I said and he stared at me

"Duh dude, everyone knows she's older then me" He muttered the last part

"Yeah I was just making sure, well. I have a younger sister" I told him and he shot up

"WHAT!" He yelled and the demigods down below looked up and us, I shooed them and they went back to archery

"Don't scream it to the whole world Jason!" I told him and stood up too

"DUDE! You never told me you had a sister!" He said and I sighed

"Yeah well I don't like talking about her ok?" I said and he looked confused

"what?, why don't you! I talk about my sister all the time!" He said and I looked down

"Because, I don't even know if she's alive" I said and looked up

"Don't worry dude, I am pretty sure she's alive. I mean she's a demigod too!" he said and I smiled

"Yeah you're probably right. Why worry?" I said and he smiled and slapped my back

"Alright! The old Axel is back!." He said to me and we walked out of the archery arena to go prank someone probably

* * *

Alrighty guys! Axel made an appearance! :D who missed him? Anyone? Anyone?

Well hopefully you guys liked it! :D

plus I am posting it today just so you know when I am going to post. I am not posting tomorrow thou, sorry :/


	12. Part One: XII

Alrighty Peoples! Now in THIS chapter there is going to be A CLIFF HANGER :) just warning you :P

also I know I said I would be updating on Saturdays, well I lied :P I JUST COULDN'T STAY AWAY!

* * *

"Codex, how far until we reach Alaska?" Sea asked Codex

"I don't know, but we could stay with my uncle. He lives about thirty miles from here" Codex said and pointed north

"Alright, I guess we could stay the night" Sea mumbled and Evelyn sighed

"How long again?" she asked

"About Thirty miles" Codex replied and Evelyn groaned

"Aw come on, it'll be fun" He said and Evelyn scoffed

"Sure, my butt is going numb, and my back is killing me!. YOU CALL THIS FUN!" She yelled and Luna chuckled from the back

"This is better then cable!," Percy yelled and Evelyn glared at him

"Shut it seaweed mouth" She said and he stopped laughing,

"Oh Come on Evelyn, don't be such a Grinch" Bailey said and Emilia nodded

"Yeah Evelyn, we're just trying to have fun, don't take it so hard" Emilia said, Evelyn sighed and looked around

"I guess you're right, sorry guys. I'm just tired and ready to get off this Pegasus" She said and Larrisa nodded

"I think we all are" She replied and "Yeah" "Yep" were heard through out the group.

* * *

"Leonardo, what's wrong?. You've been really quiet" Sea asked Leonardo who just stared ahead

"Nothing, I'm fine" He replied

"Something's up, you can tell me" She said and he sighed

"It's just. . . Never mind, you would think it's stupid" He said and she raised an Eyebrow

"Nothing is stupid to me, Just tell me!" She said and he smiled

"Alright. Well, I've been having these weird dreams, like demigod dreams. I don't know what they mean. But it's about the prophecy. And I think I know who isn't coming back" He said

"Who"

". . . . .E-"

"Guy! There's my Uncles house! Just dead ahead!, we're going to land in about five minutes so be prepared!" Codex yelled from the front and Sea sighed

"See ya in five minutes" She said and flew up ahead by Codex

"See ya." He said and Sighed. . .

* * *

(Riley's POV)

"_Riley, wake up" _Someone shook me and I opened my eyes, I stared into this huge bright light and shielded my eyes

"Where are we?!" I said and sat up

"_The surface" _The person said and I yawned

"How did we get up here anyway?" I asked

" _I found a loophole in the curse, if someone comes with me then the curse won't take affect" _The person replied

"Emma, where are we exactly?" I asked and she sighed

"_About ten miles away from Wyllis Manor" _She said and I shot up  
"That's Codex's Uncle! I'm sure he would let us stay the night!" I said and had all these thoughts going in my mind at once,

"_maybe so, we'll only find out if we take the chance" _She said and I smiled

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I said and Emma stood up

"_Alright, let's see" _She said and placed her hand on a tree and closed her eyes, a bright green light appeared and faded quickly

"_It is ten miles north, it should take us about an hour to get there" _She said and I smiled

"Alright then, let's GO!" I said and we started walking.

_Hopefully Codex is there _I thought and smiled

* * *

OH OH OH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS?  
Anyway, what did you guys think! :D Questions down below ;)

1) Do you think Riley and Emma are going to bump into the other group?

2) Who do you think is not going to come back?

3) Did you expect Emma and Riley to make it out of Trinnie?

Tell me you answers!, So hopefully I can make more cliff hangers ;)


	13. Part One: XIII

_Oh yeah Guys I am changing it from uncle to aunt, SO It is Codex's AUNTS house instead of his Uncles :P _

* * *

"Codex!, I see your Aunts home!. Er Manor?" Sea said and raised an eyebrow

"She is the richest Woman in America, also she is a descendant of Apollo so she made her money from being a doctor, And it's a mansion" Codex Replied and every gazed in ah

"Well we should be landing soon, It's strange" Percy said and everyone turned to him

"What's strange?" Emilia asked and Percy Looked down at the ground

"There have been no Monsters, nothing. Not even a sound or anything. It's like it is waiting for the perfect time to strike" He replied and Everyone nodded

"Hey guys, we might want to land right now. My Aunt won't mind if we just put our Pegasus' in the stables" Codex said and everyone nodded and they flew down. . .

* * *

(Riley's POV)

"Hey Emma" I asked and she turned her head to me

"_Yeah?" _she replied

"I thought I just saw some Pegasus'" I said and she rolled her eyes

"_There are no Pegasus', we are MILES away from Camp half-blood. And anyway we are at the Mansion" _She said and sure enough we were at the front gate

"Hello! Hello!" A woman came walking out the front door and towards us

"_Hello Cheryl" _Emma said and Malcolm smiled

"Why Emma! I haven't seen you sense you and your brother came by here to spend the night on that journey you two were taking!. My has it been that long?" She said and she nodded

"_I believe it has. Well we were wondering if maybe we could stay the night?" _She asked her and I nodded

"Sure!, anything for you!. You saved my life when I was joking on that piece of cake!" She said and opened the HUGE gates, we walked inside and she closed them back up and led us up to the front and into the mansion. Man was that place huge.

"Oh! Before I forget, I am having a Masquerade ball tomorrow night and wondered if you wanted to come!" She said and Emma didn't like the idea

"Sure!, I LOVE Dances!, We could stay and come" I said and Emma shot death glares at me, Cheryl Smiled

"Well!, You might want to get some rest after traveling for so long!, I have Plenty of rooms for you. Alison!" Cheryl called and a maid came running in

"Yes Milady!" She said and Cheryl pointed to us

"Please escort these two to their rooms" She said and the maid nodded

"Follow me please" the maid said and we followed her up the stairs, I heard the door open and a group of kids came walking in

_Is that Codex? _ I thought but the maid pushed us father up stairs and we were out of site. . .

I sat in my HUGE room, it had a king size bed, a bathroom. A walk in closet, and a makeup room. I sat on the bed in these silk Pjs that I found it the closet.

"Man this place is huge!, hopefully not a lot of people show up tomorrow" I said and yawned

"I might want to get some sleep, Don't want to be cranky tomorrow" I said and crawled under the blankets and clapped, the lights turned off and a fan turned on. I fell right asleep and slept all through the night. . . .

* * *

"Riley?, Are you awake?" I awoke to a voice right next to me

"Well I am now" I whispered and she chuckled

"I am sorry if I woke you up, But Milady wanted me to serve you breakfast in bed" She said and I shot up taking a deep breath and exhaling

"Mmmm. Bacon" I said and leaned against the Head bored and straightened my legs,

"Ready for food!" I said and she placed the tray on my lap and left. I stared at the food like a child staring at candy. There was Bacon, Eggs, pancakes, and sausage, I picked up the fork and knife and murdered that breakfast, I ate mostly everything except the pancakes because I filled up on everything else. . .

"Riley?, are you ready yet? Milady is awaiting you" The maid said to me

"Yeah! Just gotta slip on my shoes!" I said from the other side of the closet door. I opened the door and the maid smiled

"You look very nice Riley" She said and I smiled

"Thanks" I replied. I wore a light Purple blouse with jean shorts and black combat boots.

"Well, let us get going" she said and led me out of the bedroom where we ran into Cheryl

"Oh!, Riley I was just about to come in and talk to you!" She said and Alison walked off leaving me alone

_Thanks a lot Alison _I thought and glared at Alison

"Well, Riley I want you to stay in your room until the Ball, I have other guests and I don't want you too see them or them seeing you because, well it's a masquerade!. So Please wait in your room and I will send some lunch for you. Then at around Seven PM I will send in some maids to help you with hair and Makeup!" She said and I groaned inside, I HATE Makeup.

"Alright!, I will see you later tonight!" I said and walked back into my room and shut the doors. _I wonder if that was Codex? _I thought and shook my head, _There is no way_ I thought and walked around the room staring at everything. . .

* * *

_HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND MORE!_

_Anyway! What did you think?! MWAHAHA they didn't meet each other yet! You'll just have to wait until the masquerade! _

_Questions:_

_Do you think Riley will be able to last all day in her room?_

_Are you mad that they didn't meet up?_

_You you mad that I changed the gender of the Uncle? _


	14. Part One: XIV

Alright people, First things first I must warn you. NOT, yeah I want you to be surprised :)

Also you guys, I make a lot of mistakes, so if any of you would like to Beta for me be my guest.

* * *

(Codex's POV)

I sat in my room on the floor with my eyes closed,

"_Something about that girl I saw-" _ _I thought about the girl I saw on the stairs for a moment, she had Silvery white hair like the moon touched her, and her skin was bright but not pale, her clothes were dirty and ripped a little, _

"_She seems so familiar" _I thought and sighed, I just wish I could get a good look at her to see who she is. Then a thought struck me,

"That's it!" I yelled and shot up,

"there are a TON of secret passages in this mansion. And I know that there is one in this room that leads to the room next door" I said out loud and started my search. "Smack" "Smack" I hit the wall looking for a switch or something. I hit a brick and it 'Clicked' making a small part of the wall turn into a small dark hallway.

I walked into the hallway and the wall closed behind me, being a child of Phobetor god of nightmares. Comes in handy when in dark places.

I could hear a very faint voice, I followed it and hit a wall, not paying attention also sucks when being a child of Phobetor.

"I am SO BORED!" I heard someone yell from across the wall and placed my ear up against it to hear better, the wall gave way and I fell flat on the floor. The wall closed up, don't know how, it just did.

"WHOA!" The person yelled and jumped back,

"I'm not here to hurt you I swear!" I said and stood up with my hands raised.

"Oh, sorry. Wait a Minute" The person said and I tilted my head, then my eyes grew wide. It was that girl I saw yesterday!

"Your that girl I saw yesterday!" I said and pointed at her, she nodded

"And your that guy!" She yelled and I nodded back,

"You look so familiar" We both said at the same time and stared each other down,

"Knock Knock!" I heard someone from the other side of the door and ran over to the wall and banged my fist up against it opening the passage way entrance,

"Wait! When will I see you again!" The girl yelled and I smiled at her

"Tonight, at the ball" I said and walked into the hallway the wall closing up behind me. . .

(Riley's POV)

"Wait!, when will I see you again!" I yelled at the boy who crashed into my room

"Tonight, at the ball" he said and disappeared behind the wall.

"Knock Knock!" someone said from the other side of the door and walked into my room right when the boy left,

"Hello. I am Naomi, The Mistress sent me up with lunch for you" Naomi said and I smiled

"I am STARVING!, just set the food by the door" I said and she did so and left, locking the door.

"FOOD!" I yelled and ran over to the plate of food and just started pigging out, there was a bacon burger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake. It was so good.

"That, was the best lunch I have ever had" I said and fell back on the floor staring at the roof. I almost passed out because I was so full,

"Well. I might want to find something to do before I go crazy" I said and stood up, it took me awhile but I finally got on my feet.

I found a bored game and played it with myself, Larry, and Mary, my two imaginary friends I made when I was back at camp.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I asked and Larry raised his hand

"Alright Larry, you can go first" I said and we started "The Game of Life". . . .

(Emilia's POV)

I sat in my room staring at the wall, there was nothing I could do at all!.

I sighed and fell back on the bed,

"There has to be SOMETHING I could do!" I said and sat up.

"I got it!, I'll walk in slow motion" I said and jumped up off the bed, I exhaled and shouted "Χρόνος διακοπής!" (Time stop.) time stopped completely and I smiled. I slowly walked over to the door making faces and moving around all slow like. But the thing about my powers is they only last a little bit of time before everything goes back to normal, and the thing that stinks is that I don't know WHEN it stops!.

Right when I got to the door I jumped up all slowly and got pretty high. But of course time played again and I fell flat on my face, I just laid there groaning in pain.

(5 hours later) (Riley's POV)

It was an Hour before the ball started, Cheryl was yelling at her maids and butlers to prepare the food and set up the decorations while I stood beside my bed staring at the dress that laid on it.

It was a bright silver dress with jewels running down the front sideways, it was short sleeved and the sleeves were rustled, the bottom of the dress was folded over to make a design, and there was a blue ribbon around the waist that tied in the back.

"I. Hate. This. Dress" I said and the maid maid shook her head

"Nonsense, It's beautiful and you will wear it. Now go change in the bathroom" She said and I groaned has I picked up the dress and walked into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. I walked out of the bathroom with the dress on and with a frown,

"Now Riley, it fits you perfectly!" The maid said and smiled

"I feel like I am being choked" I replied and she sighed

"Come over here and I will fix up your hair and do your make up" she said and patted the chair in front of the vanity, I walked over to the chair and sat down ready for the torture to begin.

The maid started with brushing my hair, I screamed while she was doing it because it felt like a hellhound bite, then she curled it and put it up in a bun with strands of curly hair hanging down and with a flower pin, then she started with the make up. She put on red lipstick, silver eyeshadow, blush, and eyeliner. When she was finished she turned the chair around so I could look in the mirror,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! I LOOK LIKE A CHIMERA!" I yelled and the maid smiled

"You look Gorgeous!" She said and I stared in horror,

"Oh. Before I forget, put these shoes on and hurry down the stairs!. The ball already started ten minutes ago!" She yelled and handed me 3 inch sliver heels and ran out of the room, I slipped on the shoes and stood up. Surprisingly I didn't topple over and ruin my dress, I walked out the room and walked down the stairs. There had to be about two hundred and forty people here, all of them wearing masks. I gasped and ran back up the stairs into my room. I searched for the Silver mask with blue gemstones all over it in the shape of a butterfly . I found it on the dresser and slipped it on over my face, then I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where could Emma be?" I said and walked around trying to find a girl about 5'8 with reddish yellow hair. I walked around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" He said and I regained my balance

"No, I'm sorry I should of looked where I was going" I replied and he chuckled

"Sorry, But I should introduce myself. I am Jay Riley" He said and held out his hand

"Riley Swear" I said and shook his hand, his eyes sorta looked shocked and he tilted his head a tiny bit

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head

"No No No, You just remind me of someone I met" He replied and I smiled

"Oh, well I must be going on my way" I said and smiled and walked away. . .

(Codex's POV)

I walked around the foyer trying to see if I could find the gang. I looked around and saw a group of 9 kids talking to each other and smiled, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said and they all turned to me

"Codex?" One of them said and I nodded

"I've been trying to find you forever!" I said and they chuckled

"Well we've been here talking dude" One of them said and I knew it was Leonardo

"So, anyone seen anybody else we might know?" I asked and they all shook their heads except for Emilia

"Well, there is this one girl that looks really familiar" Emilia said and looked around the crowd,

"There!, the girl in the silver dress with the stones running down the front of her dress!" Emilia said and pointed to the girl,

"I'll go talk to her alright" I said and left the group walking into the jungle of people. .

"Excuse me" I tapped the girls shoulder and she turned around and smiled

"Oh, Hi!" She said and smiled

"I'm Codex, You?" I said and she froze in place

"C-Codex?" She said and I nodded

"Something wrong?" I asked and she stood there and placed her hand on her stomach

"I-I have to go" She said and ran off

"Wait! What's your name!" I yelled and she stopped in her tracks

"Ray" I could barely hear her and she ran off and I lost her.

"Ray, sounds short for Riley" I said and my brain kicked in

"Riley!. RILEY!" I yelled and ran after her. .

(Riley's POV)

I felt sick to my stomach, I just found Codex. I didn't know what to do so I ran off, I also told him my nickname. I just kept running and ran into a boy

"Sorry" I said and helped him up

"No worries, Hey, your that Riley girl?" Hey said and I nodded

"Jay Riley right?" I replied and he nodded

"Yep, hey. You don't look so good. How 'bout a drink of sprite?" He asked and I nodded

"Sprite sounds good" I said and followed him over to the food table, I looked around while he was getting me a cup of sprite. He tapped my shoulder and handed me the cup, I drank the whole thing and set the cup down.

"How do you feel?" Jay asked and I felt dizzy

"Maybe. We could. Go out on a balcony or something. One that doesn't have a lot of people on it because I don't want them to see me throw up if I do" I said and he nodded

"Well lucky for you I know a secret passage that leads to a two person balcony. Follow me" He said and led me into the study that no one was in. He lifted up the carpet and lifted up a trap door,

"After me" He said and crawled into the passage way and I pulled the carpet over and crawled inside the passage way and with my other hand pulled the carpet over more and then closed the door. I crawled along and finally we came to the small balcony, I stood up and grabbed onto the railing to keep from falling over

"Hey, what's wrong Lolly- er Riley?" Jay asked and I looked at him

"I feel like I can't breath" I replied and he smiled evilly

"Because you can't" He said and I tilted my head

"What?- Wait a minute, Alexander!" I yelled and toppled over falling on the ground, I looked up at him and he took of his mask revealing his cold eyes

"It's me Lollypop, told you I would see you in the future. To bad you won't have a future" He replied and put his mask back on, he opened the trap door and crawled inside the passage way and closed the door. Leaving me alone

"S-Someone, H-Help me" My last words escaped my mouth and I fell into what could be an eternal slumber. . .

* * *

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO what did you think?!

DID YOU LIKE IT!  
TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!, I worked three days on this so it better be good. IT BETTER

Questions! :D

Do you think Riley will survive?

Do you think Alexander is going to get the rest of the group?

Do you think Codex is going to find Riley?

Answer please! :D

Also I think this is the longest chapter in the story :)


	15. Part One: XV

I'll wait until the end of this chapter to say stuff -.-

Also, if anyone wants to Beta for me be my guest. SPELLING MISTAKES WILL OR HAVE BEEN MADE IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT

* * *

(Codex's POV)

I ran around like a mad man trying to find Riley, now that I knew that she was here I wasn't going to lose her again.

"RILEY!" I yelled over the loud music and tons of people talking, but still there was no answer nor sign of her,

"RILEY!" I tried again and there still was no sign. I walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down, what was the point of trying to find her if she wouldn't even show me one sign?.

"Excuse me" I heard someone say and looked up, it was a girl that had Long Black hair that went down to her waist, and bright green eyes with flecks of blue in them.

"Uh, Hi" I said and she smiled,

"Hi, well I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance" She said and I nodded,

"Really?!, well then come on!" She said and grabbed my wrist and yanked me over to the dance floor. This was going to be a long night.

(Third person's POV)

All the gods sat in one room, they were chained up to walls and were glowing very dimly. Hades raised his head and opened his mouth to say something but his head dropped down.

"Zeus, is there anything we can do?" Hestia asked Zeus who's head was down looking at the ground,

Zeus didn't respond, he stared at the ground the only sound he made was from breathing.

"Athena?" Hestia asked but Athena didn't respond. Hestia asked all the gods and goddess but none answered her.

"Please answer me, I don't want to be alone" Hestia said but the gods didn't move an inch, she sighed and looked up at the only window in the cell, it was barred of course so they couldn't escape if they wanted too.

"If anyone can hear me, I plead with you to have the strength and courage to save us" Hestia said and the Cell door opened,

"_Hello, puny gods" _ A dark evil voice said and all the Gods looked up towards the door. . .

(Sea's POV)

I walked around trying to see if I could find anyone, apparently when I came back from using the bathroom everyone ditched me!.

Anyway, as I walked around I ran into this guy.

Oh Excuse me" I said and he turned around, he had light brown hair but I couldn't see his eyes under his mask,

"It's alright" He replied and I sighed,

"Anyway have you seen a boy about this tall and has like medium brown hair that's curly?" I asked him and he shook his head,

"I am sorry but I haven't seen anyone like that, but I could help you look if you want" he replied and I nodded,

"Thank you" I replied and he nodded,

"Are you thirsty?" He asked and I thought about it

"You know, I am kinda" I replied and he smiled,

"Well, you must try the strawberry sprite they have here, it's amazing!" He said

"Alright" I replied

"Follow me" He said and I followed him over to the food table, while he poured the sprite I watched the people dance. I wish someone would ask me to dance, like Leonardo.

"here you are!" He said and I turned around, he gave me the cup of sprite and I took a sip,

"Wow, it really is good!" I replied and he smiled

"I told you, Now. How do you feel?" He asked and all of a sudden I felt dizzy,

"I feel like-" I put my hand over my mouth

"Like I'm going to throw up!" I said and he grabbed my wrist and we started running through the group of people

"Where are we going?!" I asked

"I know a secret passage that leads to a balcony, the balcony can hold up to two or 5 people. You can throw up there without anyone having to see you" He said and I smiled,

"Thanks!" I replied and he smiled back at me

"Welcome" He said and we ran into a small study that no one was in.

He lifted up the rug and there was a small handle that he grabbed and lifted up, it revealed a small passage way that was dark and very small.

"You go first, I'll meet up with you in a little bit" He said and I nodded, I crawled into the passage way and followed it for a while. I finally made it to the end and lifted up the hatch, I crawled out and grabbed onto the railing to keep myself steady.

"Where could he be?" I said and sighed, he probably ditched me or something. I looked around and glanced at the floor, a gasp escaped my mouth and I stared down at the ground. There was a body lying there!, I went scream but someone placed their hand over my mouth from behind me,

"If you scream, you'll die along with her" The voice said and I knew it was the boy, I elbowed him and he groaned.

"Who are you!" I yelled at him and he smiled evilly,

"James, but my friends call me Jay" He said and I went to punch him in the face but I felt super dizzy, I grabbed onto the railing and tried to keep myself from falling over. But it didn't work, I toppled over and landed right next to the body. Jay laughed evilly and disappeared right in front of me.

I tried to yell for help but I couldn't even get a breath out, my lungs shut down on me and I fainted from lack of oxygen. . .

(Emilia's POV)

I walked around the dance floor and ran into somebody, I was carrying some strawberry sprite so it spilled all down my dress and stained it,

"_I'm so sorry!" _The person said and I looked up, it was a girl of course because I could tell from her voice. She was wearing a green dress with long sleeves and had little jewels all along the sleeves, the dress went all the way down to the floor and made a small train. Her hair was light blue and was in a fish tail braid. I couldn't see her eyes because of the light and her mask.

"It's alright. So, um. What's your name?" I asked her,

"_it's Emma" _She replied and I stared at her,

"_Is something the matter?" _She asked I just kept on staring at her.

"_Hello?" _ She said and I got snapped back to reality

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to zone out there. Um, Emma right?, Well anyway. Do you remember me?, Emilia?" I asked her and she thought about the question

"_I'm sorry, nothing rings a bell" _She replied and I sighed.

"It's alright, well I hope we meet again sometime" I said and she nodded,

"_See you later Emilia" _She said and walked off while I walked around trying to see if I could find Larrisa. . .

(Luna's POV)

I sat outside **(Someone who isn't walking around!) **staring up at the night sky.

"Excuse me, would it be alright if I sat here?" Someone asked me and I looked over to my right, it a was a girl that had Dark brown hair with Caramel Highlights, it was braided and she had weaved feathers and flowers into it. She was wearing a very light brown dress with short sleeves and it had green gems running along the sides of it, it went down to her knees and she was wearing green flats.

"Sure," I replied and she smiled.

"Thanks" She said and sat down on the bench next to me,

"So what's your name?" I asked,

"Brooke" She replied and I smiled,

"Hey, aren't you a Demeter child?" I asked and she hesitated to answer

"It's alright, I know some demigods don't like to talk about their parents" I said and she shook her head,

"It's alright, I'm actually a daughter of Hecate" She replied

"Hecate Uh?, I think Hecate kids are pretty cool" I replied and She smiled,

"Really?" She said and I nodded,

"I mean being children of the only Greek goddess of magic?, that has to be way cool" I said and she sorta looked down at the ground and sighed,

"Anything wrong?" I asked and she stood up,

"I have to go" She replied and ran off. I looked down at the bench where she was sitting and there was a knife,

"Wait you forgot!. Never mind, If I find her again I'll give it to her" I said and picked up the knife and put it in my dress pocket, I picked the only dress that had pockets. And so far they worked out great,

(Bailey's POV)

I sat down in one of the studies that not a lot of people were in because I couldn't really dance if someone wanted to. I was still healing from having my broken leg,

"Ahem" I heard someone and turned to my left, there was a girl **(They're mostly girls because not a lot of people submitted guys) **with Wavy copper red hair that rested on her shoulders, she was wearing a red dress that was plain had went down to her ankles, she also had on a bright red mask and looked like a flower, I couldn't see her eyes because of her mask **(I am just letting you know everyone is wearing a mask, so I am not saying that anymore). **

"Yes?" I asked and she jumped,

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just coughing. I didn't mean to interrupt you or something" She replied,

"It's alright. What's your name?" I asked her,

"Kathrine. Do you mind if I sit down?, I've been standing all day and my legs are killing me!" She said and I patted the seat next to me,

"Not at all" I replied and she smiled, she walked over and sat down.  
"So what's your name?" She asked me,

"Bailey" I replied,

"Bailey, did you come alone?" She asked and I shook my head,  
"I came with my friends, why are you alone?" I asked and she shook her head

"I came with my friends too, It's sad how some people come to parties alone." She replied and I nodded,

"Bailey, Can I show you something cool?" She asked I nodded,

"It's a secret passage way that leads to a balcony that as the awesomest view of the ocean!" She said and I smiled,

"Sounds cool. Where's the passage?" I asked and she smiled, she jumped off the couch onto the ground and lifted up the carpet, there was a handle that she grabbed and lifted up revealing a small narrow passage,

"You first" She said and I hesitated to go into the passage,

"_Bailey, do not go into the passage way" _I heard someone say and Looked around, I shook my head and crawled into the passage way. It took me awhile but I made it to the other end, I opened up the trapdoor and crawled out, I stood up and looked out. Kathrine was right!, the view was amazing!.

"it's cool huh?" I heard Kathrine say has she crawled out of the passage

"It's amazing" I replied,

"Well, to bad it'll be the last thing you ever see!" She yelled and I turned around and the next thing I knew my head hurt super bad. I glanced at Kathrine's hand and saw she had a sword in her hand. The hilt was red and I knew she had smashed it into my head.

Blackness started covering everything and I fainted right there, I smashed into the floor and laid there helpless. . . .

* * *

HOLY FREAKING CRAP!, THEY GOT TWO MORE PEOPLE!

SO what did you guys think?, EPIC?!

Also Credit to xFullmetalSoulx for the Masquerade idea! :)

Questions Questions:

Do you think more Members are going to go down?

What was your favorite part?

Do you have a favorite character besides your own?

Tell me in the reviews!, and also please say something about the chapter THEN answer the questions. Like so:

HOLY FREAKING CRAP!, that was so cool!. I would of never guessed that Brooke and Kathrine would be evil!

Yes I think more members will go down

When Codex gets dragged onto the dance floor

Luna :)

Something like that, :D


	16. Part One: XVI

ALRIGHT THIS IS WHERE SOME CRAZY STUFF HAPPENS

So If this happens to you:

Fainting from over excitement

Loss of voice from screaming your guts out

Loss of eyesight from pushing your face up against the screen

Bloody hands from smacking the computer and or smacking the desk.

I have warned you, so if this happens to you please do not sue me. . .

* * *

(Leonardo's POV)

I watched everyone dance out on the dance floor; they seemed so happy and careless. Without worries, like us demigods. Every second of our life is about worry.

"Um, Hi" I heard a girl say and turned to my right, she had Dark brown hair with Caramel Highlights, it was braided and she had weaved feathers and flowers into it. She was wearing a very light brown dress with short sleeves and it had green gems running along the sides of it, it went down to her knees and she was wearing green flats.

"Hello" I replied and she looked up at me,

"Would you like to dance?" She asked and I nodded, her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

A slow song was playing so mostly everyone on the dance floor had left to go get water or food.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the girl and she looked me in the eyes, something about her eyes didn't seem right. It was like, she was. Evil?

"Brooke" She replied

"I'm Leonardo, nice to meet you" I said and she smiled but quickly looked down, she seemed to be hiding something from me,

"Brooke, you're a demigod right?" I asked and her head quickly sprang up

"Don't worry, I'm a demigod too. But I want to ask you something, what secret are you keeping from me?" I asked and she looked down at the floor again, she looked back up and tears were rolling down her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she stared at me crying,

"I-I can't do this!, I can't kill you!" She said and ran off, I was stunned. She was going to kill me?. I had to go tell the others, I quickly ran off to go warn the others. .

(Evelyn's POV)

I sat in the lobby of the manor; I didn't really feel like dancing or anything.

"Hello" I heard a voice say and turned to my left, it was a boy that had Dark brown hair and a deep tan.

"Oh, Hello" I replied and he bowed

"My I have this dance?" He asked and looked up at me and held out his hand

"Sure" I replied and took his hand, he led me out onto the dance floor and we started dancing to a slow song,

"What is your name?" He asked,

_Do not tell him your real name Evelyn _I heard a voice in my mind warn me

"Lily" I replied and we stopped dancing all of a sudden,

"Oh, well. Do you mind if we take a walk?, It is very crowded in here" He asked and I nodded,

"Not at all" I said and he smiled, we walked out of the Manor and walked in a small forest just behind the Manor,

"Lily, I was wondering. Why are you here?, you don't look like you live anywhere near here" He asked me and I tried not to make eye contact,

"I travel a lot and my family was just here for the night, they're probably inside wondering where I am" I said and turned around but he grabbed my arm,

"Please stay, I don't meet people every day. I mean when you're half blind you don't really know if you're talking to a person" he said and I sighed,

"Alright. I'll stay" I said and continued walking with him,

"What's your name?" I asked him,

"Tony" He replied and I smiled,

"Tony, where are we going?" I asked, I looked behind us and we were very far away from the Manor,

"Just a little longer and we'll be there" He replied,

_Evelyn, leave while you still have the chance. He is a follower of- _The voice was cut off by Tony saying my name,

"Evelyn we're here" He said and I stared at him,

"I never told you my first name?, How do you know my first name?!" I yelled and he stared at me,

"You won't ever know" He said and my eyes grew wide, he was a follower of Kronos. I turned around and started running back to the Manor, He started chasing me and he was getting closer and closer, I knew it was going to come down to the last second. . . .

(Larrisa's POV)

I was looking at all the stone work in the manor when someone tapped my shoulder,

"Yes?" I asked and turned around, it was a boy with Blond hair and a slight tan

"I wanted to know if you would like to dance." He asked and I shook my head,

"Sorry. Not the dancing type" I replied

"Well then, sorry for wasting your time Larrisa" He said and my eyes grew wide,

"How. Did you know my name?!" I said and his eyes grew wide with fear,

"No. No reason!" He said and quickly ran off, I knew something was strange about him. Then I realized that none of my friends were anywhere to be found, I quickly walked around the dance floor trying to find them.

"Larrisa!" I heard someone yell and looked behind me, Leonardo walked up to me,

"Have you seen anyone?" He asked and I shook my head

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone sense the ball started" I replied

"Well, I might have an Idea where they-"

"GUYS! HELP!" I heard someone scream and me and Leonardo looked over at where the voice came, Evelyn ran up to us and was breathing super hard,

"Some- someone, I-is going to- To kill me" She said and I looked over at the entrance and a boy walked in looking around,

"We gotta go find the others, come on" I said and Me Evelyn and Leonardo started looking around. . .

(Percy's POV)

I walked out onto a balcony and saw Luna sitting down staring up at the night sky,

"Hey" I said and she looked over at me and smiled,

"Hey!. Where have you been?" She asked and I walked over and sat down next to her,

"Just walking around, I haven't really seen anyone sense this party begun. You?" I asked and she shook her head,

"Same here" She replied and Evelyn Larrisa Emilia and Leonardo ran out onto the balcony

"Guys!, something has happened. We think that the others have been, killed" Larrisa mumbled the last part and Luna and I stood up,

"Emilia when did you get here?" Luna asked,

"Long Story" She replied and Luna nodded,

"Let's go" I said and they all nodded, we ran into the Manor and quickly ran into one of the studies,

"Alright, check under everything. We have to see if something is in here!" I said and they all nodded, Evelyn and Emilia started looking all around the book case while Larrisa and Leonardo looked under the chairs, Luna looked all around the couches and I looked under the carpet.

"Guys! Over here!" I said and they all ran over to me, there was a small handle and I grabbed it and slowly pulled up, a secret door opened and I nodded at them. They all started into the secret passageway and I went in last and shut the door.

When I made it too the end they were all looking at the corner of the balcony that we ended up at,

"What is it?-" I glanced over and my eyes widened, Riley, Sea and Bailey were out cold on the ground while Bailey 's head was bleeding,

"BAILEY! SEA!" I yelled and scrambled over to them, I sat next to them and cried, my sisters were going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. . . . .

* * *

Some freaking crazy stuff happened, YOU CAN'T LIE ABOUT IT!

Questions!:

Was this chapter keeping you on the edge of your seat?

What did you think about this chapter?

What will happen to Riley Bailey and Sea?

Answer in the Reviews and until Next week!. :D


	17. Part One: XVII

I'll just let the chapter do the talking ;)

* * *

(Codex's POV)

"I really have to go, Sorry" I said and tried to leave but the girl wouldn't let me,

"No. You have to stay for one more song. Please?" The girl asked and I looked at her,

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go" I said and pulled my wrist out of her grasp, she glared at me,

"Fine, but just wait. Your friends won't be there, not even her" The girl said and walked away, I shook my head and walked out of the dance floor and into one of my Aunt's studies. I fell onto the couch and relaxed, man was I tired.

"_Codex, look under the carpet and lift up what is under. Your friends need you" _ A voice spoke to me in my mind and I hesitated to listen to it, I obeyed it and lifted up the carpet, a handle was under the carpet and I grabbed it and pulled up, a trapdoor opened and I exhaled a deep breath getting ready to face what was ahead, I crawled into the passageway the trapdoor closing behind me.

I crawled for what seemed like hours, then I came to the end. I pushed up another trapdoor and crawled out, the whole group was there, Leonardo, Evelyn, Percy, Emilia, Larrisa, Luna, I didn't see Sea and Bailey, until I looked to my left. Percy was crying next to two bodies, They belonged to Sea and Bailey, but there was a body behind him hidden in the shadows. I crawled over and went around Percy, the body back was facing me so I turned it too look at me, in the light her hair was bright but her mask was covering her face.

I hesitated to take off her mask, afraid of what to find. I grabbed the mask and slowly lifted it off her face, her eyes were closed, but I knew who it was. Riley.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, tears came to my eyes and I couldn't believe that she was dead. No, I wasn't going to believe that anyone of them were dead.

I picked up Riley and stood up, I walked over to the other end of the balcony and set her down sitting up, I knew she was alive. I just knew she was.

The trapdoor that I crawled through opened up and a girl with Dark brown hair with Caramel Highlights, that was braided and she had weaved feathers and flowers into it. She was wearing a very light brown dress with short sleeves and it had green gems running along the sides of it, it went down to her knees and she was wearing green flats crawled out of the passageway and stood up, she looked at Leonardo and he looked back at her, they seemed to have met, she looked at Luna and smiled, Luna smiled back. She walked over to Percy and held out her hand, Percy looked up and grabbed her hand and she pulled him up and he wiped his tears. She looked at all of us,

"I, will help your friends. But after I do so, you will never see me again" the girl said and knelt down next to Sea, she placed her hands over Sea's mouth and said something in a different language, it sounded like this

"Καταστρέφουν το δηλητήριο στο όργανο αυτό, για το ποτέ δεν θα βλάψουν ξανά" a soft blue light appeared around the girls hands, it faded and was replaced with a purple glow, the girl clenched her hands and exhaled, the glow disappeared and Sea's eyes flew open and she took a deep breath in, Percy ran over to Sea and they gave each other a huge hug.

The girl smiled and went over to Bailey, she placed her hands on Bailey's head and said something like this

"Θεραπεύει την πληγή της κεφαλής για δεν θα το βλάψουν" A bright red glow appeared and faded, Bailey's eyes opened and she took in a huge breath, Percy and Sea ran over to her and they all had a group hug.

The girl walked over to Riley, she placed her hands over Riley's mouth and said something like this

"Λαμβάνει δηλητήριο από αυτό το όργανο αυτό το κακό-" She was cut off all of a sudden, a red stain appeared on her back and she fell over. I looked at the railing and a boy with Dark golden Brown hair and Purple eyes stood on the railing with a bloody dagger,

"Hello" He said and Everyone glared at him,

"What do you want!" Emilia yelled and he grinned

"I am just doing what I am ordered, If Brooke wishes to help the other side, let her. She knew what the price was" He said and Evelyn glared at him,

"You better run while you have the chance" She said and he chuckled,

"You think you're strong?, please" He said and she growled at him and went to tackle him but Leonardo grabbed her and held her back,

"Just leave!" I yelled at he smirked,

"Glad too" He replied and back flipped off the railing, we all ran over and looked over to edge, he was gone. No trace. I looked back and Brooke and Riley and Emilia ran over to Brooke and placed her hands on her back, she whispered something and I blacked out. . .

(Emilia's POV)

I chanted a time stop spell and froze everyone, I chanted another spell and my hands glowed white, the cut healed very slowly. After about ten seconds Time started again and I fell back on my back,

"Emilia, are you okay?" Evelyn asked me and I nodded,

"Just. Took a little out of me that's all" I replied and Brooke awoke, she pushed herself up and placed her hands back on the girls mouth, For some reason the girl looked very familiar to me.

She chanted a spell and then fainted again, Evelyn ran over to Brooke and picked her up and through her over her shoulder, we couldn't just leave her here.

The girls eyes opened and she took a deep breath in, her bright silver eyes reminded me of someone,

"Riley?" I asked and the girl looked at me, she nodded and I was struck with shock.

"You're, Alive?" I said and she nodded, Codex ran up to her and gave her a huge hug picking her up off the ground. She hugged him back and Leonardo had to grab Codex and pull him away. . .

(Evelyn's POV)

I couldn't believe that Riley was alive, for a few minutes we all talked about what happened.

"Guys, let's get out of here. Quickly" I said and they all nodded, Percy stood and whistled so loud I thought my ears were bleeding. All our Pegasus' flew down from the sky and right next to the railing, in a blink of an eye we were wearing our normal clothes. I don't know how it happened but it did,

I set Brooke down on my Pegasus and then jumped on, when everyone was on their Pegasus' I looked at Riley who had another person on hers, For some reason I knew who that person was,

"Emma" I said under my breath, Percy yelled something and we took off. Headed towards Alaska. . .

* * *

Alright, I am SO Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I just feel like I need to pick things up and get them going. And please review, also. I have noticed that some people have not reviewed, SO if I AT LEAST get 4 or more people to review on this chapter, I will update next week. If not, then you can kindly blame those who didn't :)

Questions:

Was this chapter rushed?

Who do you think was the boy?

What will happen next?


	18. Part One: XVIII

So, all of you have been waiting for a very long time for this chapter, if you're mad at me then there's nothing I can do to help you.

* * *

(Sea's POV)

As we flew to Alaska I just couldn't help but think about Kathrine, I left her behind at Camp Half-blood, by Best friend.

"Hey Sea" Someone said and turned to my left,

"Yeah Bailey?" I asked,

"You alright?, you seem sick" She replied,

"I'm fine, but I just wish Kathrine was here, she could make me laugh and make me feel better" I said and Bailey's eyes grew wide,

"What's wrong Bay?" I asked,

"Kathrine. . . I saw her at the dance, she was the one who attacked me" Bailey said and now it was my turn, me eyes grew wide and a million thoughts started going through my head,

"Sea?" Bailey said and I didn't respond, I was too lost in my thoughts to talk or do anything,

All of a sudden I heard one of the Pegasus' screech in pain, I looked over at Percy and an arrow was in the Pegasus' side, he lost control of blackjack and plummeted to the ground,

Soon another arrow hit Bailey's Pegasus, she lost control and plummeted to the ground also,

"Get to the ground!" Luna yelled and everyone quickly flew down to the ground,

Riley dodged some arrows and Emma had her eyes closed holding onto Riley for dear life.

* * *

We all got off our Pegasus' and looked around for Percy and Bailey, I saw them a few feet away and ran over to them,

"You guys alright?" I asked and they nodded,

"Good, let's hurry and get back to the others-" I was cut off by someone grabbing me by the neck and lifting me up off the ground,

"_So, you thought you could run away from me didn't you?" _I knew that voice, it haunted me ever sense I could remember,

Evelyn was standing next to Percy and Bailey with wide eyes, She knew the voice too. And so did Percy and Bailey,

"_Chaos" _Emma said and the person laughed, her laugh was pure evil and cold. It felt horrible just listening to it,

"_Surprised you escaped Trinne Emma, and after all I've done for you, you still want to kill me" _Chaos said and I could feel the anger and rage coming from Emma,

"_You- You have done nothing but cause me pain and sorrow!, I HATE YOU!" _Emma yelled and Chaos chuckled,

"_I'm the one who made you who you are" _Chaos said and I could feel Emma becoming more and more angry,

"_SHUT UP!, I HATE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" _Emma yelled and I could sense that she was crying,

"Emma. . . Don't. . . Fall for her. . . Tricks" I said and Chaos tightened her grip,

"_Be quiet" _She said and I could barely breath,

"_Sea, Bailey, Percy, Evelyn, Luna, Riley, Codex, Leonardo. . . . " _Emma whispered and I could feel a huge sense of energy,

"_LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" _ Emma yelled and I could see a shadow of a bright light coming towards Chaos and me,

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with snow all around me, no one was insight for miles around,

"Where am I?" I thought and sat up, my head hurt really bad and I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

"Better find somewhere to rest, it's not safe out here in the open" I thought and stood up, I headed north hoping to find something, or someone. . .

* * *

OH NO, What happened?, who knew that Chaos would return?! (Well, I knew but never mind that),

So, what happened to Sea?, What will happen to Sea?, will you find out next time :3

Please Answer those questions though


	19. Part one: XIX

I only have a few more chapters to go, but just to let you know something crazy is going to happen during these last few chapters.

* * *

(Sea's POV)

As I walked through the snow not seeing anything but snow covered trees and more snow I felt like someone was watching me,

"Hello?" I called out, there was no answer. Right now it felt like in those scary movies when the person walks out of their room holding a weapon and they slowly walk towards a door calling Hello every few steps.

"HELLO!" I yelled,

"No need to be so loud" I heard a screamed bloody Mary,

"Hey calm down, you'll wake everyone up" They said and I turned around to be met with a very pale face and two big bright blue eyes,

"Hey there, the names Snowflake, I'm a Snow nymph. Who are you?" The girl said and I rubbed my eyes,

"Uh, Sea. And you're a what?" I said/Asked,

"A snow nymph, not a lot of people know we even exist. Only Camp Saturn knows" She said and now everything was wacko,

"Camp Saturn?," I asked,

"Yeah, Camp Saturn, their Demititans, not like you guys" She replied,

"Oh, So why did they name it Saturn after Kronos?" I asked,

"Well, Chronos is the Titan of time, he made the camp. Not that evil man Kronos who he's named after" She replied, Now everything was making sense,

"Could you show me this camp?" I asked,

"Are you a Demititan?" She asked, now I had to lie.

"Yeah I think" I replied,

"Do you know who your parent is?" She asked,

"Yeah, Oceanus" I replied and her eyes widen,

"So, you're A daughter of Oceanus?. Looks like Harry finally has a sister, well let's hurry up before something happens" She said and took my hand and we walked for a good hour.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

Sea was gone, Chaos was gone, I just unlocked my inner evil, I now was a bigger threat to everyone.

Everyone was out cold from the blast and now was my chance to leave, I ran deep into the forest, not looking back. Going to the one and only person who could make me forget everything and hopefully make me human. Hades.

* * *

(Bailey's POV)

I woke up and was laying on the hard ground, it was night time and there was a fire going. I saw about 8 tents that looked like they were single person tents. I looked over towards the fire and a woman with long pitch black hair and pitch black eyes that you could only see through the light of the fire, she wore a black cloak and her skin was tan.

"_You're awake" _She said, her voice was very soft and soothing. Not like any other person or goddess I've heard.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" I asked, her Pitch blacks eye slowly made their way towards me,

"_I am Nyx, Goddess of the Night. I found you all knocked out and wounded, I mended to your wounds and put you all in separate tents. But you were not hurt daughter of Poseidon, so I left you here on the ground" _She said, her voice was almost like a motherly voice, but she was very serious.

"Alright, but what about Emma and Sea?" I asked,

"_Emma was not there when I came, nether was Sea. Emma ran away because she has become something that could destroy us all, and Sea has been. Sent to another place." _She replied, her voice kinda shaky. I knew she was hiding something,

"Tell me where she is, I know you know" I said,

"_I cannot tell you, but I mat write it out" _She said, in the air she used fire to write two words.

'Camp Saturn'

"Camp Saturn?" I asked,

"_Sense you know about It I may tell you now. Sense I have not broke the rule, Camp Saturn was made by Chronos, titan of Time. It is a place for Demititans to go, it has been kept secret for millions of years, and is in Alaska." _She replied, now I was really confused. Three camps, for three different types of Demigods, Greeks-Camp Half-blood. Roman- Camp Jupiter. Titan's- Camp Saturn.

"And you want us to go there, to get her?" I asked,

"_Yes, I believe there is where the final battle will take place. And there is where everything will be settled. Once and for all" _She said. Now I was running everything through my mind

Emma was now super dangerous, Everything was going to end for good in Alaska, And Sea was somewhere were the most powerful demigods were kept secret until now.

* * *

OH MY GOSH!

Now this story is actually going to get a super crazy ending. THE FINAL BATTLE AWAITS!


	20. Part One: XX

(Sea's POV)

We came to a SUPER tall archway, on ether sides was a fence as far as the eye could see and kept on going probably.

On the top of the archway was a wooden sign and written in bright golden letters 'Camp Saturn'

"Here we are!, Camp Saturn!, now just go find the super huge tent and there you'll find Chronos" She said and I froze, I was going to meet the Father of time. One of the oldest living Titans, most importantly. I was going to meet a titan.

I nodded and walked through the Archway, Snowflake and just disappeared but the thing was, when I crossed over the landscape was completely different than on the other side, it was all green grass and bright full bloomed flowers with the sun shining brightly, I guess when you're the titan of Time you can make it any season you want.

"Hey there," I heard someone and turned to my right, a girl with curly shoulder length golden blond hair and sky blue eyes wearing a Brown T-shirt with the words written 'Camp Saturn' and a picture of a pocket watch was on it and blue shorts with black converse.

"Hi, I'm new here. I was wondering if I could see Chronos?" I asked and her eyes widened,

"You're new?!, We haven't had any new campers here for over 24 years!" She said and I just stared at her. No Campers for 24 years?, every freaking day Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter had new campers.

"Yeah, he's over here. I'll show you, by the way I'm Ellie" She said and led me to the Huge tent,

"Thanks, and I'm Sea" I said,

"Welcome, nice to meet you Sea" She said and walked off, I was wondering how many kids were hear if they hadn't had any new campers for 24 years.

* * *

I walked into the tent and there was a desk, and a man was sitting down in a huge red chair with a long white beard and long white hair, he wore very very old glasses and his hands looked like they had worked on wood for a super long time,

"Excuse me?" I said, he looked up from his papers and his eyes were a very very light gray color, they were VERY older and different than Athena's.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked and I nodded,

"Well, daughter of Poseidon, what do you wish to know?" He asked and my eyes widened, _How did he know I was a daughter of Poseidon? _I thought,

"Do not be frightened, I know all children of all the gods. At least every god or goddess has one child, but not all. But us titans only have one child, I do not have any kids, and I knew you were I daughter of Poseidon because of your eyes, they're exactly like his." He said, now I knew that there were only like 23 kids here in this whole place. That means this place never ages, so the kids. Never age, some of them could be like 289 years old!.

"So, this place never ages right?, is that why you've never had a new camper for over 24 years?" I asked and he nodded,

"The children do not mind though, they think of this place as a never ending vacation, the only children that are siblings are Kyle and Janie, they're twins of Themis. And very powerful too, they've been at Camp for over 80 years." He said, now that was just crazy, that would mean they were about the same age as Nico.

"Wow, well. Can the kids leave this Camp?" I asked and he nodded,

"Yes, they can. But they don't know that, they think that if they leave than everything will catch up to them and they'll die. Don't know why they just do" He replied,

"Oh, well as long as I'm here I guess I'll stay in the Oceanus Cabin if that's alright with you?" I asked and he nodded,

"Feel free to stay anywhere you like, there's only one child per cabin except for the Themis cabin. And we have 25 cabins, so they get very lonely, they would love to have company" He replied and I smiled,

"Thank you" I said and he smiled and nodded,

"Anytime," He said and returned to his papers, I left the tent and headed over to the big C shape made out of Cabins.

* * *

(Bailey's POV)

Nyx had left because there was something she had to take of, I can't remember what she said because I was slowly falling asleep.

When I awoke it was still dark out, I guess it was about 5:30 but I don't know.

I sat up and the fire was still going, I was afraid I was going to look up and see someone sitting down by the fire. Luckily no one was,

I crawled over by the fire and was flushed with warm, it was pretty chilly outside and it had started to snow when I was asleep so now everything was covered in snow,

"_Hello" _I heard someone say, I was so sick of everything happening to me.

"What do you want" I said, I heard footsteps come closer and soon there was another person sitting across from the fire, They had SUPER LONG pure white hair and their skin was very pale, they had bright bright Icy blue eyes, they wore a long pure white dress and their lips were purple. I knew right away who they were.

"Khione" I said and the person nodded,

"_Glad you know who I am, and you're in Alaska By the way, I teleported you all there. Just call it a friendly favor" _She said, her voice was so so so so so cold. It was like she had never tasted anything warm, it was super creepy and made you have goosebumps.

"Khione. Tell me, what is Camp Saturn like? Have you ever been there?" I asked,

"_yes, I've been there only once. And to be honest, it's nicer and more better than Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, there are only 25 demititans though, but they're very strong. When you go there, make sure to stay clear of Kyle and Janie. They're the most powerful and have been there for over 80 years" _She replied.

_Wow_ I thought, being at Camp for over 80 years?, they must be SUPER OLD. Or at Least the leaders. I mean Chiron is super old,

"Thanks" I said and she nodded,

"_Anytime young demigod," _She said,

"Khione, I have one more question to ask." I said,

"_Yes?" _she asked,

"What is going to Happen, if Chaos wins?" I replied/asked.

* * *

Oh snap, that is all I have to say.


	21. Part One: XXI

I have to tell you guys, I know the last chapter wasn't my best. But I needed the characters to explain some things. And also this Chapter is the last one of 'Part One' :(

* * *

(Bailey's POV)

"_I do not know Bailey, but I wouldn't want to think about it anyway" _Khione replied, I sighed, I didn't know how we were going to win. I mean she's freaking CHAOS!.

The sun had came up and now everyone was up and getting ready to head to Camp Saturn, today was the day we were going to end Chaos' rain and save gods.

* * *

(Sea's POV)

I walked into the Oceanus Cabin and a boy with short white hair and dark sea green eyes was sitting on a single bed at the back of the cabin, he looked really lonely,

"Hello?" I said and he looked over towards me,

"Who are you?" He asked,

"Sea Jackson, I'm just visiting and I'm staying in this cabin for a little bit" I replied,

"Oh, well I have a sleeping bag you could use. There's not really a lot of bedding because it's only me." He said, I felt sorry for him. I mean being an only child of one Titan and being at this camp for who knows how long.

Before I could say anything there was a LOUD crash from outside, He stood up and ran out the door me following behind,

everyone had came out of there cabins, even Chronos had come out of his tent, up by the archway there was a HUGE army marching towards us, and the leader was none other than Chaos.

"Everyone get to your cabins!, grab your weapons and armor and prepare for battle!" Chronos yelled and all the campers nodded, they ran back to there cabins and soon all of them were in armor holding all their weapons ready to fight,

I had my sword out ready to fight, I was going to protect this camp no madder what.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

We made it to Camp Saturn just in time, Chaos was already there and her HUGE army was following behind,

"Percy, Codex, Emilia, try to hop the fence and get over to the Demititans," I said and they nodded, they ran over to the fence and hopped it with ease, they disappeared when they hopped the fence, must have been a shield or something.

"Evelyn, Bailey, Leonardo, and Riley, Let's go win this war once and for all!" I yelled and they cheered, we ran towards this HUGE archway and ran under it, when we ran under it it wasn't snowy anymore, it was like summer in the camp, which was pretty cool actually.

* * *

(Riley's POV)

We charged at the army, we ran right at the back and knocked out a few demigods, but soon most of the army was on us. It was tough fighting them of but we managed,

"Riley!, Go fight Chaos!, hurry!" Emilia yelled and I nodded, I ran out of the huge army and charged at Chaos, I brought my sword down on her but she turned around and blocked it right before it hit her.

"_You Puny Demigod, thinking you can defeat me. I beat you twice and now I'll kill you for good!" _She yelled, Beat me twice?. What was she talking about?

"I'll make sure you never rule!" I yelled and went to strike again but she blocked it and brought the hilt of her sword down on my head, it burned with pain but I had to ignore it.

When she hit my head it was like my memory came back all at once, I had two other lifes.

"Sarah Ann Conner, Lucy Jane Iris" I whispered, I was a demigod before also,

"Daughter of Hades and Hecate, Daughter of Poseidon. I died trying to defeat you. And the reason why I came back for two other times was to kill you." I said and she smirked,

"_Correct, your father Hades gave you that necklace to help you remember, you just needed someone to give your memory a jumpstart." _She said and swung her sword down at me,

I blocked it and punched her right in the face, she stumbled over but didn't fall. We were close to a cliff and I had to act fast.

I kicked her and she fell, She grabbed my leg before she fell off and I was holding on to the edge, slowly slipping.

"_If I'm going down, than you're coming with me" _She said, I grabbed my necklace and ripped it off my neck,

Codex and everyone ran over to the cliff and he held out his hand,

"Grab my hand!" He said but I couldn't,

"Good bye Codex" I said and kissed him, everything seemed to stop for just that moment, when I pulled away tears were rolling down my cheeks, I smashed the necklace and a dark blue mist came with it and the wind picked up, everyone was blown back and the mist covered everything.

"It is time to go." I whispered and let go of the edge, we fell down falling fast, darkness was all I saw for what seemed like forever, It was over. . . . . . .

* * *

So, how was that huh?! HUH!


	22. Part Two: I

So, what did you guys think about the end huh?. Well let me tell you, this is going to shock ALL of YOU

* * *

Everyone got up and rubbed their heads, the spell that was over the Army of Chaos had been broken and The demititans hadn't been hurt to badly,

"What happened?" Codex said as he got up,

"How did I get here?" Were heard throughout the camp, no one had any memory of what happened, of the past month or so, it was like it never happened,

Everyone was getting up and finding their weapons and hats and what not, Codex walked over to the cliff and picked up a small heart shaped stone, it was blue and was cracked slightly,

"This looks familiar some how, agh!" Codex yelled in pain, he held is head a faint picture of a girl with silvery hair and silver eyes came into few. But it quickly faded,

"Who. Who was that?, and why do I feel like I know her somehow?," He said, he looked at the stone again, it brought back very very faint memories of a girl, but he didn't know her.

"Codex!" He heard and turned around, Emilia ran over to him and she pointed the stone,

"What's that?," She asked and he looked at it,

"I. . . I don't know" He replied,

"Well come on, we have to get back to Camp Half-blood, Chronos is going to send us back there so we don't have to ride the some what thousand miles" She said and Codex nodded, he stuffed the stone in his pocket and walked back over with the others.

"Leonardo, Codex, Emilia, Evelyn, Sea, Percy, Luna, Larrisa, and Bailey. You've defeated Chaos and the gods' chains have been broken, they're up on Olympus right now and will forever be in your debt. Now, I have to send you all back to Camp Half-blood because you cannot stay here, our camp has been badly ruined by the battle and we must repair it right away," Chronos said and they all nodded, he held out his hand and they disappeared in a blink of an eye. . .

* * *

Days had past and everyone had forgotten about Camp Saturn and returned to their normal everyday life, The Hunter's had came to Visit camp just two days ago and Emilia, Luna, and Larrisa joined them.

But Codex felt like that girl he saw was still alive, like she was important, he knew somehow that her and him. Were supposed to be together, one memory that came back to him was when that girl he saw kissed him, after that everything was faint. He couldn't remember past that or before that.

"Codex, you haven't even touched your food!, You have to eat or else your stomach will be growling the whole time during capture the flag!" Conner said and Travis hit him upside the head,

"Dude, he's depressed!. Let him sit there and stare at his food!" Travis said and Conner rubbed his head,

"Fine. But don't come crawling to me when he throws up!" Conner said and returned to eating his food,

"How would he throw up?" Travis asked and Conner rolled his eyes,

"Just go back to eating your food" Conner said through a mouthful of food,

"Guys, I'm not that hungry, I'll be at the beach" Codex said and stood, he left the dining hall and headed down to the beach.

* * *

Two demigods stood up and looked around, the pitch blackness gave one of them goosebumps but the other didn't mind,

"Come on, let's go" One of them said and the other hesitated to go,

"I don't know Jace, this place is really creepy" the other one said and Jace rolled his eyes,

"Don't be such a baby Alec, or do you want to be stuck here forever?" Jace said and Alec groaned,

"Fine, let's just go" Alec said and they headed into the pitch blackness.

* * *

"I think we're lost Jace" Alec said and Jace laughed,

"I know this place like the back of my hand, Come on I think there's something over-"

_"Hold it!" _Someone yelled and Jace felt a cold blade on his neck,

"Chill Lady, we're just trying to find something in here" Jace said and the person pushed the blade harder,

_"I don't take kindly to strangers" _She said and Alec walked up to were the voice was,

"We're just passing through, all we're looking for is a small blue heart shaped stone" Alec said and he felt like the girl looked at him, he wasn't the bravest person and he froze in fear,

_"You will not find it here, and by the looks of it you two were lost long ago. Sorry to tell you but you won't be getting out anytime soon" _The girl said and Alec punched Jace in the arm,

"I told you we shouldn't of came in here!, but do you EVER listen to me?!" He yelled and Jace slowly pushed the blade away from his neck,

"Look, Lady, we're lost. Yes, so if you know this place so well than would you mind if we tagged along so little Alec here won't pee his pants?" Jace said and Alec glared daggers at him.

_"I wouldn't mind, I haven't had company for a long time, stay close. If you stray away than let the chimeras and Cyclops' eat you" _She said and Alec rubbed his neck while Jace rolled his eyes.

The three set off deeper into the darkness, the two boys having no idea who the girl was, and the only thing they could see in the darkness was her gray eyes. . .

* * *

Oo!, So what did you guys think?!. Also I WAS reading Percy Jackson & the Forgotten hero (On ze FF) but I quit because one: To long and Two: CUSS WORDS CUSS WORDS!, If you know me (Like I am Gwen commander of the EAOO) Than you know that I FREAKING HATE CUSS WORDS!, and if your story has them than I throw a boot to the head. :P

Questions!:

1) Who was the girl?

2) What did you think about them all loosing their memories?

3) Why were the boys looking for the stone?


	23. Part Two: II

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in weeks!, I've been sick then I had to clean for company, I really had NO time to write for this, so please don't kill me!.

* * *

Codex sat on the beach staring at the water, the faint sound of laughter coming from his memories. He just some how knew who that girl was, he just couldn't grasp the memory.

"Hey Codex" Codex heard and looked over, Luna walked over by him and sat down,

"Hi. ." He replied, not paying attention to her,

"So, why are you out here alone- BUTTERFLY!" Luna yelled and jumped up chasing a butterfly, after awhile she sat back down and acted like nothing happened,

"Okay. . . Well, I'm out here because I just can't pull all my memories together" Codex replied,

Sea ran up to them and told Luna that there were a HUGE group of butterflies in the forest and Luna completely ignored Codex and ran off with Sea to go catch Butterflies.

"Thanks for the company guys" Codex said and sighed,

* * *

"So, lady, where are we going?" Jace asked the girl who didn't respond,

"Excuse me?" Alec asked and the girl swung around with her sword right next to Alec's neck,

"_Don't talk" _She said and Alec gulped,

"Hey," Jace said and pushed the sword away,

"He did nothing wrong, so lay off alright?" Jace said and the girl glared at him,

"_Until you two learn manners, do not be telling me what to do" _She said and Jace rolled his eyes,

"Look, you've probably never had any friends so just lay off alright?!" Jace said and the girl swung her sword and cut Jace's arm, he screamed in pain and held his arm,

"_I had friends, I had a life, I even had someone who cared about me, but that was all taken away from me in a blink of an eye. NEVER talk about that again," _She said and started walking away,

"Jace!," Alec said and Jace looked over at him,

"What?!" Jace said,

"Hurry up!, we can't be left behind!" Alec said and ran up ahead while Jace followed holding his wound.

* * *

It was night time in Camp Half-Blood and everyone was in their Cabin's asleep, Codex slept on the Big House roof because he didn't have a cabin, and he liked sleeping outside,

Codex sighed and watched the Stars, many brave demigods were made into stars, he wondered if he would ever become a star, even thought his mother is dead and his sister is dead, he still thinks about what his life would have been like if he wasn't a demigod, him and his family would probably be on a cruise right now, with his step-dad that his mother was going to marry just weeks before the fire.

He felt bad sometimes because of the fire he caused, he wished sometimes that he could just go back to when things were normal and fine, not with all these monsters and quests and not remembering crap, he wished for a normal life, just once.

Codex fell asleep and dreamed about his past life.

* * *

(Codex's Dream)

_Codex blew out the candles for his 12__th__ birthday, his family cheered and he smiled with joy, but that happiness ended when the window to the kitchen broke and glass flew everywhere, the kitchen burst into flames when this thing jumped into the kitchen and blew fire everywhere, _

_Codex stood and hid under the kitchen cabinet, he heard the screams of his family and closed his eyes, the smoke from the fire made it hard to breath and he fainted. _

_When Codex awoke he was laying in a hospital bed and was very weak, he looked around and saw his mother in one bed and she was burned very badly, he asked the doctor where his sister and father were and he told him that they were killed in the fire. _

* * *

Codex awoke and sat up, it was still night time and he was sweating. No, it was tears, he wiped his tears and laid back down, he cried remembering that feeling he had when the doctor told him that.

* * *

I had to change Codex's past to fit this, and this time in part two I will NOT go off and random crazy stuff, I'll try to stick to the storyline!.


	24. PartTwo: III

Okay, in this chapter someone who you would never guess is making an appearance! :D

Also I am known to skip stuff like waking up in the morning and walking places, it's boring and I don't like writing about boring stuff.

* * *

(Codex's POV)

Everyone was in the dining hall for breakfast, I sat at the Hestia table because My father didn't have a cabin at camp, so therefore there was no table.

"I can't believe it's snowing in camp today!" One of the Hermes kids exclaimed, I had to agree, it was strange that it was snowing in camp.

"So, Codex" I heard and Sea walked over and sat by me,

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you been having faint memories of going on a quest at all?, and about this girl with white hair and slivery eyes?" She whispered to me and I nodded, she sighed with relief,

"At least I'm not the only one. I wonder if anyone else is having these memories?" She asked, I didn't really answer just kinda shook my head a little. A loud horn was blown and everyone covered their ears.

After the horn was done blowing our eardrums out everyone took their hands off of their ears, Chiron was standing at the end of the dining hall with someone.

The guy had short snow white hair, icy icy blue eyes, and he wore a long sleeve blue shirt with jeans and he was barefoot, he also had some staff thing.

"Campers, I would like you all to meet Jack Frost!. God of Snow and Winter" Chiron said and everyone started whispering, I was in shock myself, I couldn't believe that Jack Frost was real!.

"Campers please refrain from whispering, Jack Frost is here only for a short while. He also wanted to let you all know that while he's here it will be snowing all day and night" Chiron said and everyone cheered except the Demeter cabin, we never got Snow in camp for more then a day. So a lot of people were probably going to have snow ball fights and the Hermes cabin is going to probably prank the Demeter cabin.

Chiron left and Jack Frost went around talking to people, I mean he was only like 17 or something.

"Well I'm going to go say Hi to Jack Frost, he actually seems like a nice god for once" Sea said and jumped up and ran over to where Jack was.

I ate my food and didn't really pay attention to anyone, after awhile I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up, Jack was standing there. His hand was SO cold.

"Hey" He said and I didn't really say anything,

"I'm not going to freeze you or anything, I'm not like Hera" He said and I swore I could hear thunder roar in the distance.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not in the mood to talk" I said,

"Girl troubles?" He asked, it was like he read my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in my memories.

"Yeah" I replied,

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love, I used to have a girlfriend. She was mortal actually, but she was killed by Hera for being 'More beautiful then her' I was so angry at Hera I cursed Olympus so it would snow forever. I never let go of my grudge but I learned to forgive her, and believe me that was hard. I released the curse and never spoke to anyone of the gods again. You're probably wondering what this has to do with you right?" He said and I nodded,

"If she's gone, just let her go. You can't bring her back, I learned that the hard way. Don't live in darkness for your whole life Codex,-" He was cut off by a group of girls who ran over and started talking to him, he tried to talk to me but they dragged him away and he never finished.

"Maybe he's right, Maybe I should forgot about her" I thought out loud, but I couldn't. She was to important, I couldn't forget about her. It was like something was preventing me too. . .

* * *

Okay I hope this filled in some stuff, but I think I left a cliff hanger :P


	25. Part Two: IV

Alright, I am sorry for not updating for a long time!. I really had to think about this chapter, and in this one they're going to go on a quest, BUT only Codex is going on the quest. Sorry but on the last quest there was A TON of OC's and I couldn't keep up with them, sorry :(. Also the rest of this is in Codex's POV.

* * *

Sense it was snowing the lake had frozen over and people were ice skating and making snowmen and having snowball fights, but I just couldn't get that girl out of my mind!.

"I have to find her," I said to myself and ran into the forest. There was this one tree that was different from ALL the others that I kept important stuff under,

I saw it in the distance and ran over to it, Luckily no one had found out and my stuff was still there.

"Okay, Let's see here. Three drachmas, a sword, some ambrosia, some nectar. And. . . . A wand?" I said as I picked it up, it was light and felt like a twig.

"Stupid thing," I said and tossed it aside, when it hit the ground it made a weird noise. I was afraid to look behind me but I did, there was a hole in the ground. That was it, nothing more then a hole.

"Okay. . . " I said and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked over to the hole, I looked in and it was pitch black. I kicked a rock in to see how deep it was, and it never hit the ground.

"Whatever," I said and turned around but lost my balance and fell in, luckily I grabbed onto the edge of the hole and started pulling myself up when the hole top started getting smaller and smaller.

"Crap!" I yelled and my hand slipped, I fell down into the pitch black hole. Nothingness, no noise. Nothing,

It seemed like forever until I hit the ground, I also felt the rock I had thrown in.

But the ground wasn't like dirt or gravel, it was soft. Like grass,

"What the crap?!" I thought and stood up, it was pitch black but I could see like night vision after a little bit.

"Thanks dad," I whispered and started walking around the place, even though it felt like grass it sounded like heels on stone.

I heard voices and stopped dead, I looked around and saw a small group, one girl and two boys.

"What the?" I said and ducked, not much cover out in the open but hey, it's all I could do.

"For some reason, I know them" I said and looked closer, they turned and started walking away from where I was.

I wanted to yell for them to stop but that would've been stupid,

"I have to find out who they are!" I said and carefully followed them keeping my distance.

* * *

So sorry it's short!, I had writers block FOREVER!.


	26. A very sad Authors Note

Okay, This is an AN.

I thought I should let you all know that I am Taking a VERY long break from this story because I have no idea how to carry on, And I don't think it's fair for you guys to wait so long for chapters to come out.

I am trying pick ether to keep this story or erase it. If I do erase it then maybe some time in the future I will post a new story carrying it on.

I am really sorry, but also I am thinking of erasing it is because no one reads it anymore. I have only gotten reviews on mostly every chapter by sonofthetrigod.

So sorry, but if I erase it now you all know why.


	27. Part Two: V

I watched them for awhile, they would walk and then stop. Look around, and then carry on. I quitely would follow them jumping to the ground whenever they would turn around.

After awhile they seemed lost, but I could see in the dark. Thanks to my dad. But in the back of my mind I kept thinking that I knew those people, but nothing would click.

I could see their eyes for a split second, the girls eyes were silver with hints of red. And one of the boys eyes were purple and the others were a caramel color.

"They seem so familar. But I just don't remember them!." I thought and it annoyed me. But just then I kicked something and they turned around and I dove for the floor.

They turned back around and started walking, _Phew _I thought and then picked up what I kicked, it was a blue stone shaped heart necklace. This really seemed familar, All I could remember was a necklace like this being smashed and then smoke and then blackness.

I realised they were far ahead of me now so I quickly got up and "Chased" after them, more like sneaky walking like a ninja.

_"There's the exit, you may go now." _I heard the girl say and her voice was cold and emotionless, nothing like the girl I remembered. But still, I was sure she was the one.

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't want to come with us?" One of the guys asked and she nodded, they started to walk out when she walked up with them and headed out.

I noticed the exit was closing and I ran for it, only a small slit was there and I managed to jump through before it closed shut.

I got up and dusted off my pants, that was when I realised the necklace was gone. I looked around and dug through my pockets but it wasn't anywhere.

"Hey, look Jace." I heard and looked over, one of the boys was holding the necklace. I wanted to charge at him but I thought it was best if I layed low.

"Looks like we got the necklace after all, we'll see ya lady" The boy I guess was Jace said and him and Alec walked off.

The girl looked around like she was lost in a nightmare or something, because every sound she heard she stuck her sword out in the derection and then lowered it.

"Are you okay?" I asked and climbed out of the small hole, she stuck her sword out at me and I held up my hands.

_"Who are you?!" _She said and I could tell she was frightened, but she didn't seem like that in Tartarus.

"My name is Codex, I am a good guy. On your side. You can trust me," I said and lowered my arms when she lowered her sword. She seemed to be lost in thought.

_"Codex, that name. Sounds so familiar" _She said and I looked at her like "How do you know my name?!"

"What's your name?" I asked her and she seemed like she didn't want to answer, and she didn't. She just stared at me.

"Okay Okay, silent type I get it. Well It's almost night time and we better find shelter or else." I said and she nodded and we started walking deeper into the woods. Far away from where the entrance to Tartarus was.

* * *

Oh My gosh, I know I haven't updated but I have been feeling so guilty that I just totally forgot about this story!, I know I said I wouldn't update but It's been eating at me FOREVER.

So I hope you like this chapter, not a lot of action or anything but I think you'll know who the girl is now ;)


	28. Part Two: VI

We sat around a tiny fire that we had managed to make, it wasn't very big but it gave out a lot of heat to keep us warm in the winter weather.

"So. . . Where are you from?" I asked the girl, she just stared at the fire and didn't even move a muscle or anything.

"Okay. . . How old are you?" I asked and she did the same thing. No answer just staring.

"Well I think I'll go to bed, night." I said and got up and walked over to a small tent I had made out of branches and grass. I crawled inside and lay down on the cold grass and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom, I crawled out of my tent and went behind a tree and. . . . Yeah.

I finished my business and zipped up my pants and then walked out from the tree, I hit something and fell back on my butt. When I looked up I saw two huge red eyes staring at me and a low growling sound.

"You saw me didn't you." I said and jumped up and pulled out my sword, the thing swung it's paw at me and I sliced off it's paw and it yelped in pain. It struck again and I blocked with my sword and then kicked it in the face and it stumbled back. I then stabbed it in the head while it was in pain and it burst into dust, I spit out the dust in my mouth and sheathed my sword and headed back to my tent.

_"Codex, Codex wake the freak up!" _I heard and sat up, I opened my eyes and my vision was fuzzy but I could tell it was the girl who woke me up.

"What." I said moanly and rubbed my eyes.

_"We have to leave right now, I can sense a pack of wolves coming and they're not friendly." _She said and I groaned. I crawled out of my tent and she followed and I stood up and stretched.

_"Come on!" _She said and grabbed my arm and yanked me to go with her and we ran away from the camp site. I don't know how long we ran because I kept falling asleep, but I could hear Wolves in the distance and I knew that wasn't good.

"Where are we going?!" I asked and she didn't respond. Great I thought, silent treatment.

* * *

I don't know long we ran for but one thing I did know, is that we were in California because I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Calironia!" But the first time I read it I thought it said "Welcome to your death!."

_"It's just up ahead, we'll be safe there for a little while." _The girl and we ran through the forest, one time I thought I saw a dyrad but it was a bird.

_"There!" _She said and pointed to a burnt down building, I couldn't tell if it was made from Wood or brick or both. But I could feel some weird aura thing coming from it.

We ran over to it and when we set foot in it we both collapsed on the floor. All I remember before passing out was I heard voices, and I was wet.


	29. Part Two:VII

"Codex wake up!" I heard and my eyes shot open and I jumped up onto my feet, the girl was standing next to me and we were still at the strange building. But this time we were surrounded by wolves. And in front of us was a _huge_ wolf. I don't even know how big it was but it was big. It just stared at us with it's silver eyes.

_"I see. You two are strong Demigods indeed. You've been through a lot. But why you chose here to rest is strange even to me." _I heard and looked around, I realized that the she-wolf bigger then the rest was talking.

I hoped the girl had heard it too and I was sure she did.

"We're here because I know this place, I knew this was a safe place to go." She replied to the she-wolf who seemed to nod.

_"Well, I can tell that you two are strong just by looking at you. So I will let you survive, I know where you're from. I will send you to Camp Jupiter so you shall be protected for some time until you are ready to continue on your journey." _The she-wolf said and The girl nodded, I didn't really understand what she meant but I guess the girl did.

"Thank you Lupa." The girl said and the She-wolf nodded and her and her pack left.

"Let's head out, the Camp isn't that far from here." The girl said and I nodded and we started heading off.

"By the way. I never got your name before. What is it?" I asked.

"Riley Swear."

* * *

Alright that must of been the shortest chapter ever. But I wanted to end it like that because I am going to continue on with them two but in a different story. So when I get it posted I will message you. Thanks for everyone who's been reading this whole story or who has! :D


End file.
